El Compromiso de mi Hermana
by MyaBL26
Summary: La familia Sawada fue dividida para la seguridad de un miembro de esta,Nana e Iemitsu perdieron uno de sus dos mas grandes tesoros.Ahora 15 años después fue descubierto, a pesar que el preciado tesoro fue custodiado por las personas mas fuertes de la mafia.El Tesoro de Vongola fue descubierto.Y ¿lo peor? Líderes mafiosos desean ser sus propietarios y harán de todo para conseguírlo.
1. Ch 1 La carta de Nono Vongola

Ch. 1 La carta de Nono Vongola

Sawada Tsunayoshi no podía creérselo, eso no podía estarle sucediendo ahora, bueno era obvio que este momento llegaría, solo que era muy pronto, aun le quedaban 5 años para gozar de una vida tranquila y pacifica con sus amigos y guardianes y por supuesto su novia. Pero no, ahora debía abandonar su pacifica vida, bueno no tan pacifica, para poder asumir el cargo de Décimo Vongola ¿Que había sucedido, para llegar así?

Regresemos una hora antes….

Sawada Tsunayoshi oficialmente el Décimo Vongola regresaba de la preparatoria, solo le quedaban dos semanas y se graduaría junto a sus guardianes, no con todos ellos solo con algunos, porque sus guardianes del sol, Sasagawa Ryohei, de la niebla, Rokudo Mukuro, y de la nube, Hibari Kyoya; esos tres ya se habían graduado el año anterior al ser mayores.

Tsuna apenas entro a su casa, noto un ambiente extraño, la casa estaba en silencio, señal que su madre y los niños no estaban, ademas había un olor a cafe, eso le indicaba que su espartano, cruel y despiadado tutor que no conoce la compasión estaba en casa, y al parecer lo esperaba. Y no se equivoco, en la sala se encontraba el mejor hitman del mundo sentado bebiendo su expreso tranquilamente. Y el hecho que lo miraba fijamente lo extrañaba y asustaba.

-Reborn ¿sucede algo? -pregunto Tsuna al ver al sicario que lo veja seriamente. En eso su intuición le aviso que lo que estaba por saber no le iba a gustar.

-Nono te envío esto- dijo el hitman mientras sacaba de su traje una carta.

-¿aun no lo has leído?

-solo se abre con la llama de la ultima voluntad- dijo molesto porque el Noveno no le había dicho nada.

Tsuna al abrirla, comenzó a leerla en silencio causando fastidio en cierto sicario

-lee en voz alta- ordeno el hitman con voz de ultratumba, él también quería saber lo que contenía la carta.

-si…. pero no te enojes

—

_Caro Tsunayoshi,_

_Lamento enviarte esto, se que lo que te estoy por informarte no te gustara, pero tómalo con calma. Te aseguro que intente evitarlo con todo lo que podía, pero era algo demasiado grande como para que yo solo evite que suceda, aun siendo el Noveno._

_Asumirás el cargo definitivamente de Décimo Vongola en dos meses, debes estar con tus guardianes un mes antes de la ceremonia de sucesión, para que todos ustedes se acostumbren a sus nuevas vidas y sean conscientes de sus nuevas obligaciones con la familia._

_Se que te había prometido que asumirías el cargo a tus 22 años, pero debido a que algunas cosas sucedieron hace un par de semanas, tuve que tomar esta decisión, si fuese por mi por aun llevarías tu vida tranquila, pero tenia que detener esto. Seguramente te encuentras confundido, pero esto fine que ver con algo de suma importancia, este asunto te afecta directamente a ti. Alguien vendrá a informarte mas detalladamente sobre lo que esta sucediendo en Italia, solo te pido que escuches lo que tiene que decir._

_No te preocupes esa visita te será muy grata, oh si dile a Reborn que me llame, seguramente ahora esta tau lado, ¿verdad?_

_De verdad Tsunayoshi-kun, lamento que la ceremonia de sucesión fuese adelantada debido a ciertas circunstancias._

_Timoteo di Vongola_

_P.D Tu visitante llegará mañana._

_—_

Cuando Tsuna termino de leer la carta, tenia literalmente la boca abierta, Reborn por otro lado no dijo nada tratando de descifrar las intenciones del Noveno, él lo conocía bien no era alguien que tomaba decisiones tan drásticas. Al final Reborn convirtió a león en un celular y marco un numero que sabia a memoria. Tsuna solo seguía desconcertado, pero su trance termino al escuchar la voz del hitman hablando con alguien…

-Noveno….- hablo Reborn en forma de saludo.

-…

-¿que sucede?- pregunto directamente el hitman, característica típica de él.

-…

Reborn abrió ligeramente los ojos ¿sorprendido?, peros después comenzó a emanar una aura amenazante que reclamaba sed de sangre y sobre todo predecía dolor y sufrimiento, pero al final mostró una ligera, casi invisible, sonrisa ladeada.

-….

-ya veo.

-…..

-para nada, solo te me adelantaste, se lo iba a pedir unos meses- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-…..

-¿porque?- pregunto curioso el hitman, que tramaba el noveno ¿?

-…..

-ya veo, no tengo problemas, así será mas divertido

-….

-de acuerdo, llega mañana no ¿?

-….

-adiós Noveno

Tsuna solo veía come su tutor hablaba con el Noveno, pero no entendió absolutamente de que hablaban, no tenia sentido. Ademas le intrigaba la persona que llegaría mañana.

-Reborn ¿que te dijo el Nono?- pregunto Tsuna queriendo saber las intenciones del Noveno.

-ten pacienza Tsuna- dijo Reborn, era obvio que no le diría nada, pero no perdía nada preguntando- mañana lo descubrirás- termino diciendo el sicario, dejando a un Tsuna curioso.

Continuara….


	2. Ch 2 El Tesoro de Vongola

Ch. 2 El tesoro de Vongola

Después de recibir la carta del Noveno, Tsuna estaba nervioso, su súper intuición le decía que lo que iba a pasar era algo malo pero que lo alegraría inmensamente. Por eso desde que se despertó se sentía extraño, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadía y la inquietud era notable, su cuerpo inconscientemente parecía que sabia lo que iba a pasar, la desesperación que probada no podía calmarla, necesitaba que ese alguien llegase de una vez, pero ¿que tenia que ver ese alguien con su sentimiento de nostalgia? en realidad no lo sabia.

Cuando bajo a desayunar, saludo a su madre pero la noto mas feliz, incluso podía jurar que vio un fondo rosado con flores en ella.

-Buenos diaz, mama

-oh, Buenos diaz Tsu-kun, tu desayuno esta ya en la mesa- dijo con una amplia sonrisa para después comenzar a tararear.

Tsuna solo pensó que su mama estaba de buen humor, pero no le dio importancia. Fuuta estaba desayunando tranquilamente, ahora con 15 años, se había vuelto un chico muy guapo y frecuentaba el 3 año de Nami-chu, Fuuta llevaba el cabello un poco desordenado y el uniforme pulcramente ordenado, era muy popular con las chicas incluso tenia su club fans.

Sentada al lado de Fuuta estaba la linda I-pin con ahora 15 años, ella igual que Fuuta estaba en el 3 año de Nami-chu, ahora llevaba el cabello largo sujeto en dos trenzas, Ella se había vuelto una chica madura y estudiosa y muy solicitada con los chicos, aunque ella no se daba cuenta porque sus dos lindos hermanos, Fuuta y Lambo, la protegían de los pervertidos.

Finalmente Lambo, el guardián del trueno de la décima generación, igual que sus otros dos hermanos, también tenia 15 años y era el chico mas popular de Nami-chu, excepto cuando se comportaba de forma infantil, pero eso era una faceta que estaba desapareciendo, pero como todos conocemos a Lambo su faceta infantil aun aparecía, pero Reborn le estaba ayudando a superar esa faceta inútil, como el la llamaba a base de golpes. Al igual que I-pin y Fuuta, él también estaba en su ultimo año de secundaria con sus 15 años cumplidos, el se había cortado su afro para dejarlo lacio un poco ondeado (N/A tengan en mente a Lambo e I-pin del arco del futuro).

Pero algo que noto Tsuna fue que su espartano tutor no estaba. Eso era raro.

-mama ¿donde esta Reborn?

-¿Reborn-kun? salió en la mañana… …. Tsu-kun si no te apresuras llegaras tarde- le dijo Nana viendo la hora.

-ok, nos vemos mama, chau Fuuta, I-pin…. Lambo vamos.

-ya voy, Tsuna-nii

Tsuna se fue corriendo a la preparatoria seguido por Lambo y fue a reunirse con sus guardianes, él les había enfado un mensaje para que se reuniesen en la azotea.

-Buenos diaz, Décimo!- saludo con entusiasmo la mano derecha del décimo vongola y guardián de la tormenta, Gokudera Hayato con 18 años.

-Yo Tsuna!- saludo el con su típica sonrisa el guardián de la lluvia, Yamamoto Takeshi con 18 años.

-Buenos diaz Sawada AL EXTREMO!- dijo/grito el guardián del sol, Sasagawa Ryohei con 19 años.

-Boss…- saludo la guardiana de la niebla y novia del guardián de la niebla Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro con 18 años.

-Kufufu Tsunayoshi-kun- dijo "hola" a al estilo piña el guardián de la niebla, Rokudo Mukuro con 19 años.

-herbívoro….- "saludo" el guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya con 19 años.

-Buenos diaz chicos- saludo con una brillante sonrisa Tsuna, el cielo de Vongola y uno de los tesoros de la familia Sawada.

Los chicos de la Décima Generación Vongola, en estos últimos 5 años, habían crecido notablemente, incluso Tsuna el mas bajito del grupo ahora media 1.70 cm, todo un logro para él, pero aun así no rebasaba a sus guardianes. Los chicos con el transcurso de los años habían madurado, sus facciones eran mas varoniles y maduras haciéndolos ver guapos y sexy a la vista de la población femenina, algo que causaba celos en las novias de ellos cuando alguna chica, o como ellas las llamaban "zorras", intentaba acercarse a alguno de los chicos.

Con el tiempo los chicos al haber madurado, habían también comenzado a sentir sentimientos muy fuertes hacia algunas de sus amigas y con mucha, pero mucha, ayuda, ellos habían podido declarárseles.

Actualmente Tsuna salía con Kyoko, fue inmensamente feliz cuando ella le dijo que también lo amaba; Hayato salía con Haru, después de dejar su orgullo de lado él pudo confesarse; Ryohei salía con Hana desde su ultimo año de secundaria.

Mukuro salía con Chrome, a pesar de que él negase estar enamorado de Nagi, no pudo resistir al ataque de celos que tuvo cuando cierta alondra intento seducir a su Nagi (a ojos de Mukuro) porque lo que había sucedido de verdad era que ella había tropezado y él la estaba ayudando, porque con el paso del tiempo Kyoya comenzó a ver a Nagi como una hermana pequeña, pero no era el único, el resto de los chicos también la querían como un hermana así que cuando se enteraron que Mukuro salía con ella, cada uno le advirtió que si la lastimaba no vería la luz de vuelo.

Por otro lado Kyoya en una de sus misiones dadas por el arcobaleno de sol, conoció a una hitman muy peculiar parecía una herbívora, él la clasifico como la herbívora mas herbívora de las herbívoras, la chica parecía que no mataba ni una mosca pero un día la hizo enojar y conoció el lado mas oscuro de ella, ese fue el momento que Hibari Kyoya se enamoro y hizo de todo para convertirla en su novia, así que después de varios intentos fallidos él se canso y durante una se sus peleas, porque así se entendían, ella lo acepto después de hacerse de rogar, su nombre era Louise y provenía de Francia.

Él único aun soltero era el guardián de la lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi, a pesar de haber salido con algunas chicas no había logrado enamorarse de ninguna de ellas, otro caso era Lambo, el guardián del trueno, él era aún muy pequeño (según Tsuna).

Tsuna pensaba en como decirles a sus guardianes la "buena" noticia, no abra como empezar a decirles que sus diaz tranquilos habían terminado ya que dentro de un mes tendrían que irse a Italia porque tenia que asumir el puesto de Décimo Vongola. Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que sus guardianes comenzaron preocuparse.

-Décimo ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Hayato al ver que Tsuna no decía nada.

-yo…

-habla herbívoro

-¿Tsuna estas bien?- pregunto Yamamoto con un semblante serio porque había notado que su amigo tenia que decirles algo muy importante.

-si lo que…

-SAWADA ¿sucede algo al EXREMO?

-oni-san es que….

-kufufu Tsunayoshi-kun dilo de una vez

-bueno…

-Boss puede decirlo, somos sus amigos- dijo Chrome, su timidez hacia disminuido notablemente con el tiempo.

Tsuna se estaba cansando, cada vez que intentaba decirlo uno de sus guardianes lo interrumpía, bueno, era hora lo diría rápidamente y después vería como reaccionarían.

-recibí una carta del Noveno, donde me informaba que hay problemas en Vongola y que por eso debo asumir el cargo del Décimo Vongola, ademas que la ceremonia de sucesión será dentro de dos meses y que tenemos que estar en Italia dentro de un mes, ademas alguien vendrá a informarnos sobre las circunstancias hoy.

Tsuna dijo todo lo que tenia que decir y espero a que sus guardianes dijeran algo, pero ante todo pronostico él que primero hablo fue…

-de acuerdo omnívoro, no tengo problema

-boss por mi no hay problema

-kufufu si mi Nagi esta de acuerdo, no hay problema

-Décimo tiene mi apoyo

-si Tsuna cuenta con nosotros

-iremos a Italia todos juntos AL EXTREMO!

-por mi no hay problema Tsuna-nii

-gracias chicos- dijo Tsuna.

-pero hay un problema omnívoro

-kufufu ¿a que refieres alondra-kun?

-las herbívoras

-es verdad, no había pensado en eso- dijo Tsuna dándose cuenta que ellas aun no lo sabían, las chicas después de saber que ellos pertenecían a la mafia los apoyaron.

-por Haru no hay problema, una vez le hable de la posibilidad de que nosotros nos iríamos a Italia, y me dijo que nos acompañaría- hablo Hayato.

-con Hana y Kyoko es igual, AL EXTREMO!

-Louise no se negará- afirmo seguro Kyoya.

-de acuerdo se lo diremos cuando salgamos de la preparatoria, reunamos todos al ingreso y después iremos a mi casa- dijo Tsuna para después cada uno dirigirse a donde debía ir.

Las horas de clases matutinas habían acabado y la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Tsuna, Hayato y Yamamoto se habían reunido con Chrome, Kyoko, Haru y Hana, ellos siempre almorzaban juntos, Tsuna les había comunicado a las chicas que tenia que decirles algo muy importare y por esos después de la escuela irían a su casa, ellas aceptaron al ver la cara de seriedad que tenia Tsuna, ya después se enterarían.

El grupo de chicos al haber terminado de comer se dirigían a su salón, cuando se dirigían a su edificio donde se impartiría su próxima clase, porque ellos estaban en un mismo salón, cortesía de Reborn, Tsuna choco con alguien haciendo caer a la pobre chica ¿como sabían que era una chica? pues tenia puesto un vestido blanco que le quedaba hasta la mitad del muslo con una botas blancas hasta las rodillas, ademas tenia el cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, llevaba un sombrero blanco que impedía ver la cara de la desconocida.

Tsuna como un gentil caballero le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ella sin levantar la mirada tomo la mano de Tsuna causando que ambos sintieran una corriente eléctrica, ella al sentir eso levanto la vista rápidamente, y vio a la persona que había estado buscando.

-te encontré….- susurro ella para después darle un abrazo y esconder su rostro en el pecho de Tsuna comenzando a llorar de felicidad, causando que su sombrero fuese a parar al suelo.- Yoshi…

Tsuna al observar la cara de la chica y al escuchar como lo había llamado, no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, Tsuna correspondía con la misma intensidad el abrazo, la chica estaba envuelta en los protectores brazos de Tsuna que le trasmitían un sentimiento de paz.

-Yuki….

Tsuna no podía creer que ella estuviese hay, a su lado, delante de sus propios ojos, en su propios brazos, ella había venido a buscarlo, ahora estaban juntos, uno al lado del otro y no permitiría que nadie lo separase de ella nunca mas, ya lo habían hecho una vez y ambos sufrieron, aunque si él no podía saberlo, por su lado él estaba destrozado pero él sabia que ella no estaba mejor que él porque el podía percibir como se sentía, destrozada, como él se sentía. Ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaba. El sentimiento de soledad había desaparecido para ser remplazado con calidez.

Continuara….

Gracias por sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz, espero que sigan comentando y me digan que les parece ^^

En el próximo capitulo se sabrá quien es esa misteriosa chica y porque Tsuna la conoce ¿Alguna/o de ustedes tiene alguna idea de que podría ser el "Tesoro de Vongola", no se un objeto valioso, un animal raro o una persona? Estos dos primeros capítulos fue como una introducción, a partir del tercer capitulo la cosa comienza a complicarse.

Gracias por leer ^^


	3. Ch 3 El Secreto de Sawada Tsunayoshi

Muchísimas gracias por los rw, me hacen muy feliz ^^

Mencionare esto por si acaso: NO ES INCESTO, no soy buena manejando el incesto así que me mantengo al margen.

Ch. 3 El Secreto de Sawada Tsunayoshi

Tsuna seguía abrazando a la castaña, ellos estaban tan sumergidos en su pequeño mundo que no se dieron cuenta que había otras personas que los observaban, pero fueron sacados de su mundo al escuchar un murmullo.

-Tsuna…- susurro Kyoko, viendo como su novio abrazaba a otra chica delante de ella de forma tan intima.

Tsuna se giro, porque todo el tiempo que estuvieron abrazos, él les estaba dando la espalda; Hayato, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome y Hana vieron que su amigo estaba llorando.

-Décimo ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto alterado Hayato, porque nunca lo había visto de esa forma, llorando, era la primera vez que ocurría a menos delante de ellos.

-si lo siento….

Sasagawa Ryohei, guardiana el sol y hermano mayor de Kyoko, analizaba la situación, ese abrazo que ambos chicos se habían dado no era uno amoroso según el punto de vista romántico, eso lo tranquilizo un poco, porque no iba a permitir que Tsuna jugase con los sentimientos de su hermana. Ademas el tipo de abrazo que vio, era uno que él utilizaba frecuentemente cuando quería abrazar a Kyoko, uno fraternal, pero le daba curiosidad saber quien era ella.

Las chicas no querían pensar en algo descabellado, así que por ahora evitarían pensar en posibles ideas de una posible amante, porque ellas estaban seguras que Tsuna amaba a Kyoko.

Kyoko sintió una punzaba en el pecho cuando la chica abrazo a Tsuna y el dolor se intensifico comando él lo correspondió.

-veo que ya se encontraron- dijo una voz profunda, rápidamente identificada como la voz de Reborn.

El ex-arcobaleno del sol Reborn o mejor conocido como Reborn di Vongola, el hitman numero uno del mundo, después que la maldición de los arcobalenos fuese rota, todos los bebes arcobalenos recuperaron su cuerpo original. Reborn, al recuperar su cuerpo se había vuelto un hombre muy guapo, alto, de buen porte y muy solicitado por las mujeres, y esas patillas rizadas le daban un toque sensual y sexy. Después que Reborn recupero su cuerpo, un par de meses después termino su "relación" con Bianchi, la hermana mayor de Hayato, pero a pesar que muchas mujeres se le insinuaban descaradamente, él no les prestaba atención, parecía que no las viera ni si quiera.

-Reb….- Tsuna iba a preguntarle donde había estado pero no pudo porque la chica que se encontraba en sus brazos, se separo de él y se lanzo a los brazos del sicario.

-Reborn, encontré a Yoshi- dijo ella después de dar un abrazo al sicario, regalándole una espléndida sonrisa.

-bien hecho….- respondió Reborn acariciando la cabeza de la chica, acción que le resultaba fácil porque él era mas alto que ella.

Tsuna veia incrédulo la escena, esos dos se conocían ¿porque?

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!- le grito Tsuna a Reborn, alejándola del sicario y acercándola a su cuerpo, signo de protección, para después comenzar a alejarse del lugar lo mas rápido posible, pero su acción se vio interrumpidas por la chica, la cual no se movía.

-espera Yoshi….- dijo para después posar una mano en la mejilla de Tsuna y decirle- todo estará bien.

Eso tranquilizo a Tsuna pero el ansia comenzó a presentarse de nuevo cuando uno de sus amigos pregunto….

-Sawada ¿quien es ella?- pregunto seriamente Ryohei.

La chica al ver que no se había presentado dijo…..

-perdonen mi descortesía, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayuki, pero pueden llamarme Yuki- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ella al presentarse, los presentes, por fin, pudieron ver la cara de la ya no desconocida. Las chicas junto a Hayato, Yamamoto y Ryohei abrieron los ojos impresionados por lo que estaban viendo porque la persona que estaba delante de ellos era la versión femenina de Tsuna. Ella tenia unos grandes ojos castaños acaramelados con toques dorados, un bonito color…. como los de Tsuna, tenia facciones finas y suaves, su piel era de un bonito color melocotón, su cabello era largo y castaño y poseía un bonito flequillo desordenado que enmarcaban hermosamente su cara, su estatura era inferior a la de Tsuna, podían calcular que estaba en el 1.60 o 1.65 cm. Era simplemente hermosa.

-Sawada desu ¿?- pregunto incrédula Haru, la cual había estado observando todo en silencio.

-…- Hayato tenia la boca abierta de la impresión.

-…- Kyoko se sentía mas tranquila al saber que eran parientes.

-….- a Hana algo no cuadraba, la repentina aparición de Yuki, el parecido que tenia con Tsuna y el comportamiento de Tsuna era raro, diferente de lo usual.

-…..- Yamamoto tenia pensamiento similares a aquellos de Hana.

Mientras tanto Chrome comunicaba todo lo que sucedía a Mukuro, su novio, él cual estaba igual o mas impresionado por la repentina revelación.

-D-Décimo… ella se ve igual que usted- tartamudeo Hayato, diciendo lo evidente.

Tsuna no sabia que hacer, presentarla y obviamente tendría que decirles quien era ella, porque era obvio que harían preguntas o evadía la pregunta y se la llevaba lo mas lejos posible y si es posible borrarles la memoria para que no recuerden haberla visto.

Yuki imaginándose los pensamiento de Tsuna, le sonrío trasmitiéndoles calma y tranquilidad y con un asentimiento de cabeza, Tsuna dijo…..

-ella es mi hermana gemela

-QUEEEEEE- fue el grito colectivo que hubo.

-Décimo usted nunca dijo que tenia una hermana y menos una gemela…

-Tsuna ¿porque no lo dijiste?

-Tsuna-kun acaso no nos tenias confianza

-Tsuna-san no confía en nosotros desu

-boss….

-Sawada tiene un hermana AL EXTREMO

-disculpen, pero no es culpa de Yoshi- hablo Yuki

-pero Yuki ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Tsuna, porque ella no debería estar ahí, junto a él, no es que la cosa no lo alegrase, al contrario lo hacia inmensamente feliz, pero ellos no debían verse y menos en publico.

-Dame-Tsuna acaso ya te olvidaste de la carta que envío el Noveno- dijo Reborn, obviamente Yuki ya le había dicho como estaban las cosas.

-¿que tiene que ver eso, con que ella esta aquí?- pregunto Tsuna, no entendiendo la indirecta de Reborn.

En eso sonó la campana, avisando a los estudiantes que la hora del almuerzo había terminado.

-Yoshi hablemos después que tus clases terminen- sugirió ella, no quería soltarle la "bomba" (es una forma de decir) ahora y menos en publico.

-de acuerdo, solo quedaban dos clases

-ok, nos vemos en dos horas

-pero ¿que harás?- pregunto preocupado porque había notado ciertas miraditas que no le agradaban para nada, si fuese por él les sacaría los ojos a esos por haberla mirado tan indecorosamente.

-bueno…..- Yuki no tenia idea de que hacer, pero ya se inventaría algo.

Tsuna estaba preocupado, no quería dejarla sola, le daba miedo que algo le sucediese si él no estaba cerca. Una idea se le paso por la cabeza, pero eres tan descabellada que no creía que él lo hubiese pensado, pero cuantas posibilidades había que esa persona a la cual estaba por pedirle un favor, aceptase, una en un millón.

-Reborn ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- pregunto Tsuna muy determinado, no quería recurrir a Reborn pero era su única opción disponible, demonios, ahora le debería un favor.

-habla- le respondió secamente.

-cuida de Yuki- no sonó a una petición, mas bien parecía a una orden.

-ah…. no te preocupes Yoshi, estaré bien- dijo Yuki

-Reborn…- ignoro el comentario de ella.

-de acuerdo- acepto con una sonrisa ladeada escondida por su fédora negra.

-solo una cosa mas ¿ustedes dos de que conocen?- pregunto Tsuna mientras veia a Yuki y a Reborn.

Ambos se vieron y sonrieron, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera era una sonrisa que escondía algo.

-Yoshi…..-hablo Yuki- Reborn también fue mi tutor cuando era pequeña.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron de la sorpresa y no era el único, sus amigos que escuchaban atentamente también se sorprendieron.

Al guardián de la tormenta, algo no le gustaba, si ella era la hermana gemela del Décimo y fue entrenada por Reborn, eso quería decir que ella también era… no, no era posible, estaba pensando demasiado.

-Dame-Tsuna deberías volver a clases y ustedes también- ordeno Reborn.

-pero…..- iba a protestar Tsuna.

-no te preocupes, Reborn cuidara bien de mi- afirmo ella, segura de lo que decía.

-….- "no estoy tan seguro" pensaba Tsuna.

-no le haré nada- respondió Reborn al comentario no formulado de Tsuna.

-….- "¿me leyó al mente?"

-si

Una risita se escucho.

-lo siento… pero sois muy graciosos.

Reborn al ver que se estaba riendo solo chasqueo la lengua y dijo….

-fue mi mejor alumna- dijo Reborn para después comenzar a salir de la institución.

-nos vemos Yoshi,….. amigos de Yoshi- se despidió Yuki para después seguir a Reborn.

Con Reborn y Yuki…..

-Reborn….

-dime

-¿estas de acuerdo con lo que decidió el Noveno?

-…- él solo la miro- ¿porque preguntas?

-bueno…. no quiero que te sientas obligado ha hacerlo….

-si hubiera sido de esa forma me habría negado

-entonces tu….

-será oficial dentro de poco, prepárate…

-Reborn…..

Regresando con Tsuna….

Tsuna sabia que mientras Yuki estuviese con Reborn estaría al seguro, no por nada Reborn es el mejor Hitman del mundo. Él esperaba con impaciencia a que acabasen las clases. Esas fueron las horas mas largas de la vida de Tsuna, apenas toco el timbre, él salió corriendo hacia el ingreso, cuando sus amigos y amigas lo vieron salir apresurado, ellos también lo siguieron.

Al ingreso de la preparatoria estaban Louise, Hibari y Mukuro, milagrosamente sin pelear, esperando a que Tsuna y el resto de la familia llegase, para poder ir a la casa de Tsuna e iniciar la reunión.

Tsuna ni siquiera les presto atención, él buscaba con la mirada a Yuki y a Reborn.

-kufufu ¿a quien buscas Tsunayoshi-kun?- pregunto burlón Mukuro, haciendose que no sabia nada.

-a Reborn….- respondió Tsuna.

-para que me buscas Dame-Tsuna ¿?

-Reborn ¿donde esta Yuki?

-aquí estoy- dijo ella saliendo de detrás de Reborn.

Louise, hitman y novia de Hibari Kyoya, se mantenía al margen de todo, pero al escuchar la voz cantarina de Yuki se giro inmediatamente y abrió los ojos sorprendida por quien e estaba delante de ella.

-¡YUKI!- grito Louise con una gran sonrisa, provocando que la mencionada se girase para ver quien la llamaba.

-¡LOUISE! cuanto tiempo- ella también estaba feliz de verla.

Louise Francoise era una hitman independiente de 18 años, capaz de cumplir cualquier misión, nació en Paris y fue ahí donde conoció a Kyoya, su novio. Ella tenia el cabello rojo y unos bonitos ojos esmeraldas, y su piel era pálida. Era un chica bien dotada, no le faltaba nada.

-día de los reencuentros ¿eh?- pensó de forma burlona Reborn.

-Louise ¿se conocen?- exigió saber Kyoya porque su chica nunca le había hablado de tener amigas, no creen que es un pensamiento egoísta ¿?

-por supuesto, somos amigas de infancia, kyoya- respondió Louise con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas conversaban delante de los demás sin darles importancia, ambas eran amigas de infancia se habían conocido en Paris y habían sido entrenadas por Reborn, se podría decir que eran las mejore amigas.

-Dame-Tsuna acaso no tienes una reunión con tus guardianes y las chicas ¿?- recordó el sicario a su alumno, el cual veia con una cálida sonrisa a Yuki, al menos sabe que ella sonríe sinceramente y es feliz, eso le quitaba un peso de encima.

-eh… si

-Yuki acaso no tienes que decirle algo a Dame-Tsuna ¿? - le recordó lo que tenia que hacer, ambos gemelos se distraían fácilmente pero no era algo que él, Reborn, no pudiese solucionar.

-ah… se me había olvidado

-¿que tendría que decirme Yuki?- le pregunto Tsuna a Reborn.

-aun no lo entiendes Dame-Tsuna, ella es la informante que llegaría hoy de parte del Noveno.

-¿que?- pregunto incrédulo.

Con Mukuro y Hibari….

-oya, oya ave-kun, parece que no sabes mucho de Louise-chan- se burlaba el guardián de la niebla.

-no te entrometas herbívoro clon cabeza de piña- le respondió fastidiado el guardián de la nube.

-kufufu esa es tu forma de mitigar el dolor ¿? penoso…

-cállate…..ademas deberías prestar atención a esa carnívora.

-oya ¿carnívora?

-acaso no sientes su aura, por eso eres débil piña

-kufufu acaso me estas retando

-cuando quieras cabeza de piña

Con Hayato, Yamamoto y Ryohei….

-el Décimo nunca nos dijo que tenia una hermana

-ma ma cálmate Hayato, debe haber tenido sus razones

-es verdad cabeza de pulpo

-callate cabeza de césped

-ma ma tranquilos

Con Kyoko, Haru, Chrome y Hana….

-es increíble desu, Tsuna-san tiene una gemela y es muy bonita

-el boss nunca menciono que tenia una hermana

-parece una buena persona

-Kyoko no debes juzgar a las personas solo por la apariencia

-lo se Hana, pero es la hermana de Tsuna, así que no creo que sea mala

-es verdad desu, si te casas con Tsuna-san, ella se convertirá en tu cuñada

-Haru tiene razón, si te casa con el boss, Yuki-san y tu serán familia

-no adelanten las cosas, aun son muy jóvenes…. ademas no les da curiosidad saber porque nunca la hemos conocido ¿?

Regresando con Tsuna, Yuki, Louise y Reborn….

-Será mejor que hablemos en casa, Dame-Tsuna

-si, pero….- Tsuna no completo la frase, porque no sabia Yuki, tenia permitido ver a Nana, la madre de ambos, ella estaría encantada por verla de nuevo, su preciada hija.

-iré a casa, es por eso que estoy aquí- dijo ella- aunque si las circunstancias que me permitieron ser libre no son las mejores, pero tiene un lado positivo.

Tsuna termino confundido por la declaración de su gemela, lo que dijo no le daba buena espina, su hiper intuición le decía que una vez que supiese la verdad detrás de la aparición de su gemela, las cosas no volverían a ser las de antes, todo se complicaría

Después que Tsuna dijese a todos los presentes que irían de una vez a su casa, Louise se acerco a Yuki y le dijo….

-parece que esta vez te metiste en un lío bien grande….

-si, gigantesco… pero no lo hice apropósito

-lo se, no te gusta causar problemas ¿que te preocupa?

-la reacción de Yoshi, no creo que se lo tome bien….

-eso es obvio, acaba de reencontrarse con su hermana y ahora la perderá de nuevo, que caos…

-si, todo esto es un gran caos

-una vez que lo sepa, le dirás sobre….

-absolutamente no, eso lo sabrá el día de la ceremonia de sucesión…. así lo quiso el Noveno

-ya veo, ¿nerviosa?

-a que refieres ¿?

-te reencontraras con tu madre

-oh eso, si….. mucho, a pesar de que le enviaba cartas de vez en cuando no es lo mismo

-tienes razón, Nana estará feliz

Continuara….

En el próximo capitulo: se vera el reencuentro con Nana, ¿que creen que tenga que decirle Yuki a Tsuna? ¿Reborn que tiene que ver con eso? ¿y el Noveno que tramara? ¿Como reaccionaran Kyoko, Haru y Hana al saber que dentro de un mes sus chicos tendrán que irse a Italia? ¿se irán con ellos o se quedaran en Nanimori?

Nos vemos en el capitulo sucesivo, y no se olviden de comentar para saber si les gusta o no

Ciaosssu


	4. Ch 4 Sawada Tsunayuki

Ch. 4 Sawada Tsunayuki

Flash Back

18 años antes….

Iemitsu Sawada se encontraba en el hospital, porque su esposa estaba dando a luz a sus preciados hijos, ambos escogieron no saber el genero, solo sabían que iban a ser dos, un par de gemelos. Iemitsu caminaba por los pasillos como un león enjaulado, iba y venia causando desesperación en los presentes y los que pasaban por ahí, por otro lado las enfermeras al ver la conducta del hombre solo pudieron pensar "padre primerizo".

Iemitsu se moría de los nervios, ya quería saber como estaban su esposa e hijos, ¿que serian? ¿un par de niños? ¿o un par de niñas? ¿quizás, un niño y una niña? eso no importaba con tal que nazcan con optima salud, no le importaba el genero, aunque no estaría mal tener un parejita, porque el quería un niño y su linda esposa siempre soñó con tener una niña, para poder consertirla en todo, vestirla con lindos vestidos, peinarla todas las mañanas y hacer todo ese tipo de cosas, en cambio, él quería un niño para así jugar con él, llevarlo al acuario, al zoológico, jugar con la pelota, enseñarle a pelear para que pueda defenderse y pueda defender a su madre y hermano o hermana.

Iemitsu continuaba con sus divagaciones hasta que escucho un llanto, ese fue el momento mas feliz del joven rubio, había nacido su primer hijo, se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, oficialmente era padre, pero después de unos minutos escucho otro llanto, su segundo hijo había nacido. No podía pedir mas, la vida había sido muy generosa con él, tenia una linda esposa que lo amaba, ahora tenia dos hijos por los cuales daría su propia vida, tenia una casa propia, un trabajo estable, no será el mas seguro pero es algo, Iemitsu era feliz.

Después de unos largos minutos, que para Iemitsu fueron eternos, el doctor que había atendido a su esposa salió de la sala de partos….

-Doctor ¿como esta Nana? ¿y mis hijos, están bien?

-si todo salió sin ninguna complicación, su esposa fue subida al cuarto F2727…..

Iemitsu apenas escucho donde estaba Nana se fue corriendo. El cuarto F2727, significaba piso F, pasillo 27 y cuarto 27. Él se precipito rápidamente al cuarto de su amada Nana y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la escena mas hermosa que halla visto, su esposa estaba cargando a ambos bebes, sus pequeños hijos, sus pequeños tesoros.

-Nana….

-Iemitsu….. cariño acércate, son preciosos….

Iemitsu se acerco y tuvo que darle la razón a su esposa, ambos bebes eran preciosos, eran idénticos excepto por los ojos, uno de ellos los tenia ligeramente mas grandes, tenían un niño y una niña, no podía ser mas feliz.

-gracias Nana, me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ahora tengo dos tesoros mas que proteger

-¿dos mas?

-por supuesto, tu y los niños son mis mas grandes tesoros y te juro que los protegeré

-se que lo harás cariño, pero….

-se que te preocupa mi trabajo, pero te prometo que os mantendré a salvo

-confío en ti… ¿haz pensado en algún nombre?

-¿que piensas de Tsunayoshi?

-me gusta

-¿y para nuestra niña?

-¿que te parece Yuki?

-jajajaja- Iemitsu comenzó a reírse.

-¿que es tan gracioso?

-es que estaba pensando, que como son gemelos podríamos ponerles nombre parecidos…

-entonces ella será Tsunayuki

-le queda perfecto….. te amo Nana

-yo también te amo cariño

Fin Flash Back

Tsuna y sus guardianas, junto a sus respectivas novias, venían el intercambio de palabras que tenían Reborn, Louise y Yuki. Seguramente se preguntaran que hacia Louise junto a ese par. Bueno, cuando la novia de Hibari Kyoya llego a Nanimori, después de unos diaz, ambos se encontraron con el arcobaleno del sol, y el temible prefecto descubrió que su carnívora, vestida de conejo indefenso, había sido alumna del sicario, por eso ella era fuerte.

Todos ya habían llegado a la casa de Tsuna, los presentes ya habían entrado a la sala, como si estuvieran en su casa, pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien faltaba, aquella que debió haber sido la primera en entrar.

Delante del ingreso de la casa, se encontraba Yuki mirando con ojos nostálgicos su antigua casa, en donde había pasado sus primeros cuatros años de vida, le traían buenos recuerdos. Ella seguía recordando cuando un ruido la distrajo.

Detrás de Yuki estaba Sawada Nana, la madre Tsunayoshi y Tsunayuki, mirando detenidamente la persona que tenia adelante, su cara era un poema, tantas emociones acumuladas fueron fluyendo a través de lágrimas.

Dentro de la casa...

Los chicos estaban peleando como de costumbre y Tsuna intentaba por todos medios que no destruyesen su sala, hasta que escucho un llanto desgarrador, alertando a todos, los cuales corrieron rápidamente fuera de la casa encontrándose con una escena conmovedora.

Las dos mujeres mas importantes de la vida de Tsunayoshi Sawada se estaban abrazando, dejando fluir sentimientos retenidos por diversos años. Las lagrimas recorrían las hermosas facciones de las dos mujeres, fluían libremente sin ninguna restricción, ahora no necesitaban ser fuertes, podían mostrar su debilidad delante de ellas. Años sin verse, solo un par de cartas anualmente adjunto a unas fotografías, eso era lo único que recibía Nana, donde podía ver el crecimiento de su hija, la cual fue separada de la familia, su familia.

-Tsu-chan, mi Tsu-chan- decía entre lagrimas- haz crecido bastante….

-oka-san te extrañe mucho… a ti, a oto-san y a Yoshi-nii…- ella estaba en la mismas condiciones que Nana, llorando a mares.

-oka-san… Yuki-nee… -llamo la atención de ambas Tsuna, que al verlas se le rompió el corazón, si fuese por él, también hubiera comenzado a llorar y seguramente se hubiera unido al abrazo, pero él era el hombre de la familia, aquel que tenia que mantenerse sereno.

Nana y Yuki, solo se separaron y con una espléndida sonrisa…

-Tadaima, oka-san- dijo ella intentando contener las lagrimas.

-Okaeri, Tsu-chan- respondió ella- debes contarme absolutamente todo

-por supuesto

Ambas, Yuki y Nana, entraron en casa, bajo los ojos de los presentes, Tsuna soltó un suspiro, ya las conocía, a pesar de los años que habían pasado ellas no habían cambiado, bipolares tenían que ser. Los chicos y chicas presentes, venían las diferentes emociones de Nana, algo que no se veia regularmente, porque ella solo mostraba una sonrisa, para todo, absolutamente todo. Era increíble, parecía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pero ahora sabían que no lo era, Ella también sufría por algo y lo escondía de todos para no hacerlos preocupar. Tsuna era el mas consiente de lo que su madre pasaba, pero ya no tenia de que preocuparse porque ahora Yuki, la gemela menor de Tsuna, estaba ahí con su familia y estaba seguro que Nana no permitiría que se la llevasen de nuevo, por supuesto, él tampoco.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a hablar, pero fueron interrumpidas…

-dame-Tsuna, ¿que estas esperando? comienza de una vez la reunión- ordeno Reborn, que había visto toda la evolución de la escena "esto se pondrá divertido", fue el ultimo pensamiento del sicario.

-eh si, será mejor ir a mi cuarto- sugirió Tsuna, porque su madre estaba presente.

-será mejor que lo hagas aquí, Yoshi- intervino Yuki- oka-san, tengo que decirte algo de suma importancia.

-¿que sucede Tsu-chan?

-por favor, solo escucha lo que tengo que decir ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo mientras que con la mirada le suplicaba y Nana asentía con la cabeza, después se voltea a donde estaba Tsuna y dijo- Tsuna será mejor que comiences tu, después continuare yo

-pero….- intento replicar viendo a su madre, Yuki comprendió a lo que se refería, y después miro a Nana.

-Tsu-kun, no te preocupes, ya lo se todo, siempre supe que pertenecías a la mafia y que serás el Decimo Vongola…

Ok, decir que Tsuna estaba sorprendido era poco, estaba estupefacto, y no era el único, los guardianes y las chicas, también estaban sorprendidos, comenzaron a recordar las innumerables veces que le mintieron, cuando tenían que ir a alguna batalla o surgía algún problema en Vongola.

-Yoshi-nii, nunca te preguntaste, porque oka-san acepto que yo me fuera ¿?- Yuki estaba impresionada, no creía que su gemelo fuese tan…. ingenuo, le habían mencionado que era una persona de buen corazón, que convertía a sus enemigos en amigos y ella estaba orgullosa de eso, pero tanto así ¿?

-¿¡QUE?! siempre supiste en lo que estaba metido oka-san- pregunto alterado Tsuna.

Reborn no decía nada porque él siempre supo que la dulce e ingenua Nana (sarcasmo) estaba al corriente de TODO, no por nada era la esposa del jefe de la CEDEF, ademas estamos hablando de una madre, y como sabemos ninguna madre se podría separar de un hijo a menos que no tenga un motivo valido, todos eran conscientes de la adoración que probaba la mujer por su hijo, algunos no se explicaban el porque, pero ahora se podría decir que intuían el motivo.

-claro que si Tsu-kun, pero no podía decírtelo- dijo con una sonrisa

-porque ¿?- Tsuna a este punto no creía que habría algo que lo impresionase.

-era una orden del Noveno

Que esquivado estaba Tsuna, porque no había pasado ni 5 segundos, que la nueva información recibida lo dejo fuera de combate

-conoces al Noveno ¿?

-por supuesto, es una buena persona

-ok, no nos desviemos del tema…. Yoshi dilo de una vez, así puedo continuar- dijo Yuki, un poco cansada que no llegasen al punto- saben que, iré tomar algo ¿quieren algo?- les pregunto a los presentes, ellos negaron con la cabeza- Reborn ¿?

-lo de siempre

-ok

Yuki salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina, para volver unos minutos después con dos tazas, uno para ella y el otro para el sicario.

-toma- le dio a Reborn su expreso, él solo tomo la taza y le agradeció con la mirada, pero al ver que Yuki no dejaba de mirarlo, soltó un suspiro y dijo- es aceptable.

-ya lo sabia….- dijo de forma presuntuosa, obviamente se refería al expreso, tanto tiempo siendo su alumna, algunas cosas se aprendían, como hacer el cafe, porque había descubierto que le gustaba el café, si no mal recordaba tomaba un expreso al menos una vez al día, pero lo comprendía porque ella también había aprendido ha valorar otro tipo de café, el capuchino.

Tsuna comenzó a explicar la situación a sus amigas, un poco nervioso porque su madre estaba presente, pero ella no se mostró sorprendida, solo un ligero deje de tristeza se hizo presente en su rostro, pero Nana al notar que su hija la miraba cambio su expresión de inmediato, mostrando una cara relajada. Después que Tsuna informase a Louise, Kyoko, Haru y Hana de la situación, no se lo pensaron dos veces y aceptaron ir con Tsuna y sus respectivos novios a Italia. Entonces todo ya estaba decidido ellas los acompañarían y dentro de un mes dejarían Nanimori e irían a su nuevo hogar, la mansión Vongola.

Los guardianes de Tsuna, milagrosamente, estaban en silencio observando a la gemela de su jefe, a pesar que ya habían hecho las presentaciones continuaban estudiándola, ella era cautivadora, su sola presencia llamaba la atención, su aura era como la de un jefe mafioso, se veia fuerte, respetable, sin debilidades, hermosa y cautivadora. Pero, Hibari y Mukuro, notaron algo mas, el ligero olor a sangre que ella desprendía casi imperceptible, pero ellos lo notaron porque, debían admitirlo, ellos también olían a sangre, sus manos dejaron de estar limpias desde hace mucho tiempo, no eran como Tsuna, él era alguien puro, no le gustaba que matasen a las personas, era alguien con las manos limpias.

-Yuki-nee, yo ya termine, ¿que información tienes que darnos?- hablo Tsuna sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-…. sobre el problema en Vongola

-¿el problema es muy grave Yuki-sama?- hablo Gokudera después de un buen rato en silencio.

-…bueno, depende del punto de vista…- dijo un poco nerviosa, dejando pasar el sufijo sama.

-kufufu ¿a que se refiere señorita?- a pesar de que Mukuro era alguien que no respetase mucho a las persona, un ejemplo era Hibari Kyoya por todos los apodos por los que le había llamado, pero al final de cuentas Yuki era una chica y se podría decir que aprendió a tratar a las chicas, no por las buenas sino por la malas, ensañamiento dado por Chrome, pero eso es otra historia.

-…..a que YO soy la causa del problema que surgió en Vongola

-ma ma no creo que una persona sea considerada un problema

-es verdad AL EXTREMO, no puede ser tan grave

-ya lo veremos…..- dijo en un susurro, dirigiendo su atención a Tsuna- Yoshi-nii ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

-¿que tanto sabes sobre el motivo de mi partida de hace 15 años?

-pues…. no mucho

-oka-san ¿no le han dicho nada?

-no Tsu-chan, ordenes del Noveno

-ya veo… le gusta complicarme la vida….. "viejo decrépito"- esto ultimo solo lo pensó, era una parte de su personalidad que ha veces salía a relucir cuando algo la molestaba.

En Italia, en el despacho del Noveno….

-achu- estornudo el Noveno Vongola, el cual estaba firmando unos papeles.

-¿Nono esta bien?- pregunto su mano derecha.

-si no te preocupes, seguramente alguien esta hablando mal de mi, jojojo.

Ambos hombre se miraron y soltaron un suspiro…

-Yuki…

-Yuki-sama…

Regresando a Nanimori…

-bueno, creo que es hora que lo sepas, el motivo por el cual me fui….

Flash Back 15 años antes…

Ese día Nana se encontraba feliz porque su marido regresaba a casa y venia acompañado de su jefe, eso le ponía muy feliz, porque había oído mediante su esposo que era buena persona y que le había ayudado a mantenerlos escondidos de las personas que los buscaban. Nana le estaba muy agradecida a Timoteo di Vongola, por todo lo que hacia por ellos. Ademas ese día era un día especial, era el cumpleaños de los gemelos Tsunayuki y Tsunayoshi, y cumplían 4 años.

Nana se encontraba en la cocina, preparando un rico desayuno para sus pequeños angelitos…

-Tsu-chan, Tsu-kun…. el desayuno esta listo- llamo Nana a sus hijos, pero como no oía ningún ruido- ademas, les tengo un regalo para-los-dos.

Esa oración fue lo que despertó a los gemelos, que salieron corriendo del cuarto (ambos por ser aun pequeños compartían la habitación), y llegaron a la cocina aun en pijama y con todo el cabello alborotado y sobre todo con una gran sonrisa y ojitos brillantes, ilusionados por el regalo mencionado. Una imagen súper tierna para Nana.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan!- dijo Nana, mientras les daba un fuerte abrazo. (N/A. para Nana: Tsunayoshi = Tsu-kun, Tsunayuki = Tsu-chan).

-¡gracias! mamá/mami- dijeron al unísono los gemelos, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-el desayuno ya esta servido, vayan a vestirse y luego bajan.

-si-dijeron de nuevo al unísono, había ocasiones donde ambos gemelos hablaban al mismo tiempo e incluso terminaban la frase del otro, era tierno y escalofriante a la vez.

Después que ambos gemelos estuvieron presentables, mientras desayunaban, uno de los gemelos pregunto sobre el regalo que supuestamente iban a recibir…

-mamá ¿Tsuna quiere el regalo que mencionaste antes?- dijo Tsuna.

-Yuki también quiere-dijo Yuki.

-ambos los tendrán

-¿y que es?- preguntaron ambos gemelos.

Pero antes que pudieran responder, el timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de un invitado…

-Tsu-kun, T-su-chan ¿porque no abren la puerta?- les dijo Nana con una sonrisa.

Los gemelos un poco confundidos fueron a abrir la puerta como los niños buenos que eran, al abrirla se encontraron con un rubio con una hermosa sonrisa y un señor un poco anciano.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Yuki! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- dijo el rubio que respondía al nombre de Iemitsu Sawada, el padre de los gemelos.

-Papá/Papi- dijeron ambos antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo, llenos de felicidad porque ellos no veían muy seguido a su padre a causa de su trabajo, y cada vez que venían siempre jugaba con ellos.- volviste

-por supuesto hoy es vuestro cumpleaños, no me lo perdería por nada

-papi, ¿quien es el señor?- pregunto Yuki, fascinada por el aura de tranquilidad que trasmitía el desconocido.

-oh…. Tsuna, Yuki, esta persona es mi jefe Timoteo di Vongola

-un gusto conocerlos pequeños

-el gusto es nuestro- dijeron ambos.

-como se llaman ¿?

-Yo soy Tsunayuki, pero puede decirme Yuki

-Tsunayoshi, solo dígame Tsuna…- dijo Tsuna mientras observaba al señor, algo en su interior le dijo que esta persona cambiaría su mundo.

-de acuerdo Yuki-chan, Tsuna-kun

Después que los gemelos fueron presentados a Timoteo, los niños comenzaron abrir los regalos que su padre les abría traído y no eran pocos, ademas Timoteo también trajo algunos regalos a los gemelos, sabiendo que llegarían para el cumpleaños de estos, Nana estaba feliz, sus hijos eran felices y su esposo estaba junto a ella. Timoteo por su parte veia a la familia de Iemitsu, pero los gemelos le llamaban mucho la atención, su intuición le decía que no los perdiese de vista porque vería algo impresionante, Timoteo observo a los gemelos durante toda la mañana pero no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal, pero después del almuerzo….

-Tsuna tiene sueño mama…- decía el gemelo mayor a su madre mientras se sobaba el ojo, mostrando claramente que estaba por dormirse. Nana inmediatamente lo cargo y el pequeño apenas sintió el calor de su madre, se durmió al instante, después Nana lo llevo a su cuarto para que descansase.

-Tsu-chan ¿no tienes sueño?- le pregunto Nana a su hija, la cual seguía jugando.

-Yuki no tiene sueño, Yuki quiere ir al parque a jugar en los columpios- dijo ella llena de energías.

-yo la llevo Nana- se ofreció Iemitsu.

-voy contigo Iemitsu

-claro Nono

-de acuerdo, no vuelvan muy tarde- dijo Nana, mientras se despedía de Yuki y el resto.

Nana al verlos partir, veia como su hija sonreía de forma brillante, pero algo en su corazón le dijo que debería detenerlos. Pero no lo hizo y los dejo ir. Una vez que Yuki, Iemitsu y Timoteo llegaron al parque, la niña se fue directo a los columpios para jugar, así pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que….

-Iemitsu- dijo de forma seria Timoteo, mientras veia en todos las direcciones, tratando de ubicar el origen del peligro, su intuición nunca se equivocaba y algo estaba por suceder.

Iemitsu, al ver a su jefe en esa forma, solo se dirijo a donde se encontraba su hija, la cargo y volvió a donde estaba Timoteo, la bajo y le dijo….

-Yuki, se buena niña y quédate quieta de acuerdo ¿? pase lo que pase, papá te protegerá ok ¿?- la pequeña Yuki solo asintió asustada por el ambiente que rodeaba el lugar.

En eso un grupo de personas comenzaron a rodear a Timoteo y a Iemitsu, Yuki se encontraba en medio protegida por su padre y Timoteo. Los desconocidos comenzaron a atacarlos sin ninguna piedad, sin importales que una niña pequeña de solo 4 años se encontraba ahí, llorando. Los desconocidos lograron separar a Iemitsu y a Timoteo dejando a Yuki a la merced de los atacantes, uno de ellos aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo como rehén a Yuki.

-DETÉNGANSE SI QUIEREN QUE LA MOCOSA SIGA CON VIDA-grito el desconocido, llamando la atención de Iemitsu y Timoteo, que al ver que Yuki había sido capturada se detuvieron, los atacantes aprovecharon eso y pusieron de rodillas al par. Yuki veia como su papa y su abuelo, porque ella consideraba a Timoteo como el abuelo que nunca tuvo, eran golpeados por "los señores malos" (mentalidad de una niña de 4 años).

-SUÉLTENLA BASTARDOS- grito desesperado Iemitsu, al ver a su hija llorando de miedo.

-CÁLLATE- grito uno de ellos mientras lo golpeaba.

-PAPI- grito la Yuki asustada al ver a su padre que era golpeado

-tranquila Yuki…. papá te salvara- decía Iemitsu con dificultad después del golpe recibido.

-mocosa ya cállate- el sujeto que mantenía cautiva a la niña se estaba cansando de verla llorar, era desesperante y no aguanto mas. La golpeo.

-NO LA TOQUES

-…..- Nono se sentía impotente, buscaba una solución para que no dañasen a la pequeña.

Pero lo siguiente que ocurriría, nadie se lo espero, tomo a todos desprevenidos, incluso causo terror en algunos de ellos…

-NO GOLPEES A YUKI- grito la pequeña de 4 años, emanando de su cuerpo llamas de ultima voluntad (aunque si ella no sabia que lo eran) creando una fuerte barrera que impedía que los enemigos entrasen a ella, Yuki al ver que su papá y abuelo ya no estaban rodeados por los señores malos, fue en su encuentro y se hecho a llorar en los brazos de su papá. Iemitsu y Timoteo la veían sorprendidos, pero que sorprendidos estaban incrédulos por lo que veían, la pequeña de solo 4 años había creado un barrera lo suficientemente fuerte para que los enemigos viniesen alejados, pero no era una barrera común, era un barrera hecha con llamas de tipo cielo. Era algo increíble para su tan corta edad.

Gracias a la acción no premeditada de la pequeña Yuki, Iemitsu y Timoteo pudieron derrotar a los enemigos, ellos se encontraban mas tranquilos porque Yuki estaba al seguro dentro de la barrera creada por ella misma y al terminar de dar una meritada paliza a los que osaron lastimar a una niña de 4 años….

-Yuki-chan- llamo Nono- ¿desde cuando puedes usar las llamas? ¿te las enseño alguien?

-¿llamas?- pregunto confundida.

Nono al ver que no sabia que cosa eran las llamas, le mostró….

-esto- dijo mientras una llama de ultima voluntad aparecía en su frente.

-…- algo en el interior de Yuki le decía que no dijese quien le había enseñado a usar "las llamas", así que mintió.- lo aprendí sola…. un día me enoje y las llamas aparecieron….

Iemitsu y Timoteo, delante de la declaración de la pequeña Yuki, no sabían que pensar, una niña de solo 4 años que sabia utilizar las llama de ultima voluntad, era una presa fácil para cualquier mafioso, además no tenia entrenamiento, el peligro no solo rodeaba a ella sino que también a Nana y el pequeño Tsuna.

-Yuki-chan ¿Tsuna, tu hermano, también sabe utilizar las llamas?- pregunto Timoteo.

-…..-Yuki se encontraba en dificultad, temía que al decir la verdad algo malo pasase, así que opto por mentir- no….- dijo firme, ya no había vuelta para retractarse, ya lo había dicho.

Yuki a pesar que solo tenia 4 años, su intuición estaba un poco desarrollada y el poder controlar las llamas, era todo mérito de su gemelo mayor, ella solo era una principiante en confronto con su hermano. Además había roto la promesa que le había hecho a su gemelo, nunca mostrar lo que podía hacer, porque sino cosas malas pasarían, eso fue que él le dijo. Pero Yuki no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, había salvado a su padre y abuelo, así que aceptaría las consecuencias.

Después del momento de tensión Iemitsu y Timoteo decidieron que era mejor volver a casa, ahí hablarían con mas calma sobre el asunto, porque era lógico que tenían que buscar unas solución al problema que se había presentado. Ademas debían informar a Nana de lo ocurrido recientemente.

Una vez que llegaron, Nana fue a recibirlos y noto el extraño ambiente que los rodeaba y obviamente los golpes que tenían ambos hombre y sobre todo su hija, Yuki tenia la mejilla roja por el golpe que había recibido además de los rastros de lagrimas que tenia. Nana solo abrazo a su hija, intentando trasmitirle toda la seguridad posible, la pequeña solo lloro desconsoladamente hasta cansarse para después dormirse, o bueno eso era lo que parecía, después Nana la llevo a su cuarto, donde se encontraba Tuna, también durmiendo o eso era lo que parecía.

Cuando Nana salió del cuarto, ambos gemelos abrieron los ojos y esperaron que Nana bajase al primer piso, una vez seguros de que nadie los escucharía…

-Yoshi-nii….- Yuki solo abrazo a su gemelo, el cual correspondió el abrazo y espero a que ella estuviese tranquila para que le contase lo que había sucedido, porque a pesar de no haber estado cerca de su gemela había sentido el como el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

-¿que sucedió Yuki?- pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabeza, acción que siempre hacia para que se tranquilizase, Tsuna estaba preocupado porque no habían muchas cosas que asustasen a su gemela, ella era fuerte igual que él- ¿quien te lastimo?- pregunto preocupado al ver su mejilla un poco roja.

-c-cuando estaba en el parque con papa y el abuelo….

-¿abuelo?

-si Timoteo-ojii-san…

-de acuerdo, continua…

-unos señores acataron a…..- Yuki continuo contando lo que había sucedido sin dejar pasar ningún particular. Por otra parte Tsuna se encontraba pensativo, lo que había hecho su hermana traería problemas pero no le diría nada porque él hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

Ahora tenia que saber que cosa le sucedería a su hermana, así que idearon un plan, que incluso podría ser reconocido a nivel mundial, bajaron las escaleras en silencio y se ocultaron detrás de la puerta que daba a la sala (N/A. que esperaban son niños de 4 años). Los gemelos al escuchar lo que habían decidido sus padres y el abuelo, subieron rápidamente las escaleras, en silencio, al llegar a la habitación donde estaban antes, los dos estaban en completo silencio, pero uno de ellos lo rompió….

-no no no quiero irme- decía Yuki negando con la cabeza, asustada de no poder ver mas a su mama y a su gemelo.

-no lo harás, no lo permitiré- decía frustrado Tsuna porque a pesar de que pensaba y pensaba, no sabia como impedir que su gemela se fuera, eso lo tenia frustrado.

-p-pero si no lo h-hago, m-mamá y t-tu estarán en peligro -decía mientras comenzaba a razonar de forma lógica, además ya se había imaginado diversos escenarios donde su familia era lastimada y ella no quería eso, así que tomo una decisión, que a pesar que le dolería mucho no tenia otra opción.

-eso no lo permitiré, no te preocupes ya encontrare una solución…

-pero mañana me iré… no queda mucho tiempo

-no lo digas como si de verdad quisieras irte…

-nii-chan…. lo siento -dijo ella mientras ponía su dedo el la frente de su gemelo y una llama se formaba alrededor causando que todos los recuerdos de Tsuna referentes a las llamas fuesen sellados en alguna parte de la cabeza de Tsuna. Yuki había puesto un sello en Tsuna, lo que le impedía que utilizase las llama de ultima voluntad y recordase algo sobre el argumento. Ese fue el primer sello que selló el poder de Sawada Tsunayoshi, el segundo vendría cuando el Noveno fuese de visita de nuevo a la casa Sawada, el año sucesivo (N/A recuerdan que en el anime el Noveno sello el poder de Tsuna cuando era pequeño ¿?)

Después de eso, Tsuna calló inconsciente en la cama y Yuki también estaba cansada por haber utilizado demasiadas llamas en un solo día, esa técnica de sellado se lo había enseñado su gemelo en caso de emergencia, ella de verdad lo sentía, pero si ella debía irse para que su familia estuviese al seguro lo haría, además si sus padres y el abuelo se hubiesen enterado que ambos gemelos podían utilizar las llamas, seguramente se los llevarían a los dos y eso no podía permitirlo, su madre quedaría sin protección, así que Yuki decidió que su hermano mayor protegería a su mama por los dos.

Después de eso, llego la inminente noticia, ambos padres, Nana y Iemitsu, hablaron con Yuki y Tsuna y intentaron explicarles el porque Yuki debía irse, Tsuna, al no recordar nada referente a las llamas, no comprendía la decisión de sus padres de alejar a su gemela de él, por otra parte Yuki solo estaba en silencio siendo observada por Timoteo, el Noveno sentía, porque su intuición se lo decía, que la niña escondía algo pero prefirió no decir nada, era ya suficiente que sepa que tendrá que dejar a su mama y su gemelo.

Después que los niños supieron la verdad, Tsuna y Yuki se sentaron en el sofá junto a Timoteo, el Noveno veía como los padres de los gemelos borraban de la casa la existencia de Sawada Tsunayuki, la gemela menor, porque ahora su misma existencia estaba en peligro, su padre al ser el jefe de la CEDEF y ella al ser poseedora de la llama del cielo, Yuki se convertía inmediatamente en candidata al puesto de Décima Vongola y obviamente si otras familias mafiosas se enteraban, ella seria un presa fácil que eliminar.

Timoteo pensaba que si la niña había podido utilizar las llama de ultima voluntad, eso quería decir que había altas posibilidades que Tsuna, el gemelo mayor, también pudiese utilizarlo, pero parecía que aun no lo había descubierto, entonces volvería dentro de un año a comprobar si el pequeño Tsuna poseía las llamas de tipo cielo. Por el momento Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba al seguro, mientras no pudiese utilizar las llamas, los, ahora, dos integrantes de la familia Sawada, podían pasar desapercibidos…. por el momento.

Nana, con todo el dolor de su corazón comenzó a empacar todo, absolutamente todo, lo que necesitaría su hija en su nuevo hogar…. ese pensamiento hizo que se le comprimiese el corazón y no resistió mas, al estar sola en la habitación de los gemelos empacando, lloro, no podía hacer mas, solo podía llorar y esperar que su hija estuviese bien a partir de ahora, solo deseaba que su pequeña hija no se olvidase de ella, ella no lo haría, siempre estaría en sus pensamientos. Iemitsu al escuchar el llanto de su esposa fue al cuarto de los gemelos y solo pudo abrazarla, soltando algunas lagrimas, él también estaba dolido, su princesita seria separada de Nana, él no había previsto que Yuki heredase las llamas de tipo cielo, no se le había pasado por la cabeza, era lógico, él podía utilizar las llamas de ultima voluntad así que debía haberlo sospechado.

Una vez que todo había sido empacado y las fotos, recuerdos y retratos familiares donde Yuki aparecía fueran escondidos, Nana llevo a los gemelos a su habitación y les deseo las buenas noches, dandole un beso en la frente a cada uno, ese seria el ultimo beso de buenas noches que Nana podría dar a su pequeña. Cuando Nana salió de la habitación, Tsuna comenzó a sollozar…

-nii-chan ¿porque lloras?

-y me lo preguntas… te iras… te parece poco ¿? - decía Tsuna mientras lloraba- y no entiendo porque…

-Yoshi…..- susurro Yuki con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- hagamos una promesa

-¿una promesa?

-si…. prometamos que no nos olvidaremos del otro y que un día nos reencontraremos

-…

-te parece bien ¿?

-si….. Tsuna promete que nunca se olvidara de Yuki-nee

-Yuki promete que nunca se olvidara de Tsuna-nii

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, que estaban llenos de lagrimas…

-no quiero que te vayas….

-no se puede evitar nii-chan

-Tsuna no comprende ¿porque te vas? ¿hiciste algo malo?

-no lo creo

-¿entonces porque?

-…..te lo diré cuando nos volvamos a encontrar

-pero…..

-shhh…. es tarde nii-chan, será mejor dormir…

-….. me lo dirás mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-…..-eso Yuki no podía prometérselo, porque a primera hora de la mañana ella se iría junto a su papá y al abuelo Timoteo, rumbo a Italia- si - ella mintió, aun habiendo que cuando Yoshi despierte ella ya no estaría.

La noche como llego se fue, dando paso a luz del nuevo día, Tsuna seguía durmiendo, mientras Nana, Iemitsu, Yuki y Timoteo se encontraban en la puerta de la casa, las maletas se encontraban en el coche que había venido a buscarlos, todo estaba listo, Nana ya se había despedido de su hija, ambas lloraban no querían separarse, ellas eran muy unidas, pero el momento llego. Los tres ya estaban en el auto a punto de partir y Nana en la puerta intentando contener las lagrimas, Yuki veia a través de la ventana del auto como su mama intentaba no llorar, el auto cada vez se iba alejando cuando un grito se hizo presente….

-YUKI NO TE VALLAS, TSUNA NO QUIERE TE VALLAS- Tsuna se había despertado y no había encontrado a su gemela, en eso escucho el sonido de un auto y salió corriendo, temiendo lo peor. Su gemela menor se iba, el coche donde ella estaba se alejaba cada vez mas y mas. Nana lo tomo en brazos y evito que Tsuna corriese detrás del auto, porque a pesar que a ella también le doliese era lo mejor, solo quería que Yuki estuviera la seguro.

Fin Flash Back

Yuki contó lo que había sucedido hace 15 años, obviando algunos detalles, claramente. Las chicas se encontraban derramando algunas lagrimas, los guardianes de Tsuna algunos tenían la cara triste otros estaban cosí nada, Nana recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su esposo y el noveno esa vez, y ya se hacia una idea del supuesto problema que había surgido en Vongola y si no se equivocaba su pequeña hija….. si Yuki era feliz, ella no se opondría. Por otra parte Tsuna no recordaba que hubiese utilizado las llama de ultima voluntad antes de conocer a Reborn.

-parece que… aun no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para romper mi sello y el del Noveno- dijo Yuki atrayendo la atención de todos- ¿quieres recordarlo?

-yo…. no se que pensar- dijo sinceramente Tsuna, le parecía increíble que pudiese utilizar las llamas de ultima voluntad a solo 4 años- pero…. quiero recordarlo.- dijo muy determinado.

Yuki solo le sonrío cálidamente y se acerco a él y puso un dedo en su frente, cerro los ojos y las llamas de tipo cielo comenzó a rodearlos, cuando ella termino Tsuna se desmayo.

-no se preocupen despertara dentro de unos minutos….- dijo antes que algunos de sus guardianes diese un grito, porque había visto que cierto guardián se preocupaba exageradamente por su hermano.

Cuando Tsuna despertó, los presentes se sorprendieron al ver la seriedad que mostraba su cara, había cambiado un poco sus ojos y su aura, ya no mostraban ingenuidad, Tsuna tenia el aura de alguien fuerte y decidido, sus ojos ya no mostraban inseguridad, se podría decir que el nuevo Tsuna era como la versión hiper pero sin utilizar llamas. No era un cambio exagerado, solo Tsuna se veia mas serio pero no perdió su sonrisa ni nada por el estilo.

-Yuki… parece que el sello que me pusiste, además de sellar las llamas, sellaste una parte de mi personalidad…- dijo mientras la veia.

-lo siento…

La parte adicional que había sellado Yuki sin querer, era el sentido del deber que Tsuna tenia desde pequeño y el hecho de que Tsuna siempre se tomaba las cosa en serio y trataba de solucionarlas, sin temor ni duda. Algo que el Tsuna que los guardianes conocían, no tenia. La duda, el temor y la inseguridad que Tsuna tenia al saber que heredaría Vongola, se desvaneció, ahora el nuevo Tsuna era mas seguro de si mismo, sus ideales no habían cambiado.

-bueno… ¿cual es el problema?

-¿eh?

-el problema en Vongola ¿cual es?

-ah… jajaja, tómalo con calma de acuerdo- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-dilo- dijo seriamente Tsuna, su intuición le dijo que no le gustaría lo que escucharía.

-como sabrás mi existencia fue oculta…. y que al poseer llamas del tipo cielo podía ser atacada por otras familias…

-si- dijo un poco dudoso Tsuna, no entendiendo a donde quería ir a parar su gemela.

-y eso me convertía en candidata al puesto de Décimo Vongola, a pesar de tener solo 4 años…

-si, después de conocer a Reborn comprendí un poco…

-¿sabes lo que sucede con las mujeres que son candidatas a un cargo hereditario, en este caso, al tener la probabilidad de heredar Vongola o sino tener algún tipo de relación con el futuro sucesor?

-son comprometidas…..- fue el susurro de Gokudera Hayato que había entendido el razonamiento de la hermana del Décimo, esa información era sabido por todos los pertenecientes a la mafia, toda mujer perteneciente a una familia mafiosa poderosa era comprometida al cumplir los 18 años, era una ley que fue establecida.

"la ley de la mafia dice que toda mujer debe ser comprometida a los 18 años o antes, la elección oficial del prometido se establece con el actual jefe de la familia, el actual jefe puede escoger al candidato que mejor le parezca, después de cumplir los 18 años la mujer tiene un periodo de algunos meses para escoger a su futuro esposo, en caso contrario el jefe de la familia lo hará por ella.

Antes de eso, los hombres interesados en la mujer podrán cortejarla hasta antes que se anuncie quien será su prometido, esta ultima cláusula es debido a los posibles cambios de pareja sea, a pedido del jefe de la familia o de la misma mujer. Con esto, todos los pretendientes tendrán su oportunidad de cortejarla. La mujer podrá disponer de un guardián, escogido por los familiares de ella o por el actual jefe de la familia."

-un día mientras visitaba la mansión Vongola, entre sin tocar a la sala de reuniones, donde se estaba desarrollando un reunión con todos los aleados y no aliados de Vongola, al principio los presentes, excluyendo al Noveno y a su mano derecha Coyote (N/A Coyote es la mano derecha del Noveno ¿? no estoy segura), pensaron que era Sawada Tsunayoshi…. vestido de mujer, algunos comenzaron a burlarse y a decir que no eras apto para heredar Vongola…. así que les dije que era tu hermana y…. bueno… el Noveno al final termino presentándome formalmente delante de todos y después de unos días…. las cartas que solicitaban mi mano en matrimonio se hicieron presentes, al principio el Noveno las rechazaba porque era menor de edad, pero al cumplir los 18 hace dos semanas…. ya no se limitaron a enviar cartas, sino también enviaban regalos, flores, iban a la mansión para que saliese con ellos, me invitaban a diversos eventos, las cosas se complicaron así que …

-eso quiere decir que tu…- Tsuna temía por lo que estaba por decir.

-exacto….dentro de dos meses, después de la ceremonia de sucesión, el Noveno anunciara mi compromiso delante de todas las familias mafiosas..…

…

…

…

Silencio sepulcral

…

…

…

Analizando lo que dijo Yuki

…

…

…

Análisis completado

…

…

…

-QUEEEEEEEEEE

Fue el grito general que se escucho provenir de la casa de la familia Sawada, quien iba a pensar que a partir de ese momento, el instinto homicida de Tsuna que estaba dormido por tanto tiempo, saldría a luz. Las cosas se pondrán interesantes a partir de este momento.

Continuara…

Muchísimas gracias por lo rw, y perdón por la demora pero ya saben es Navidad…. y en Navidad todos somos mas buenos ^^ y se perdonan los retrasos de las actualizaciones.

En el próximo capitulo

—

-tu serás el guardián que protegerá Yuki de los malditos acosadores!

-no es necesario nii-chan

—

-¿tu eres Tsunayuki?

-si…. ¿tu eres?

-tu futuro novio

—

-pervertido!

-aléjate de ella…. o te mueres

—

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo, a partir de aquí los pretendientes harán su aparición…

¿quien se convertirá el prometido de Tsunayuki?

¿sobrevivirá para contarlo o Tsuna lo matara?

¿y Yuki a quien escogerá?

¿quienes serán los pretendientes? ni yo tengo idea

Gracias por leer ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Feliz Año a todos! Que este año sea mejor que el precedente y sobre todo... que publiquen mas dice ^^

Ch. 5 Pretendientes…. o Pervertidos lobos hambrientos de una conejita ¿?

El silencio en la sala era épico y la cara de los presentes era un poema. Yuki veía divertida la cara que tenia su hermano. Las únicas personas que no parecían sorprendidas por la noticia eran Reborn y Nana.

Reborn, el cual había ido a recogerla al aeropuerto, le había hecho prácticamente un interrogatorio sobre lo que sucedía en Italia, ella le había contado absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido con todo los detalles sin saltarse uno solo ¿como estaba seguro que Yuki no había obviado ningún detalle? Reborn tiene sus métodos…

La otra persona que no estaba sorprendida era Nana, porque como ya mencione antes Yuki y Nana se comunicaban de vez en cuando, cada 14 de octubre Nana recibía una carta de su hija menor, y bueno…. en la ultima carta, le menciono lo que había sucedido, en pocas palabras estaba al corriente de todo, solo que algunos detalles recién eran de su conocimiento.

Yuki, para quitar la tensión palpable del ambiente, hizo un comentario muy pero muy fuera de lugar….

-oka-san ¿que preparas hoy para la cena?- dijo de forma inocente y con los ojos brillosos, emocionada por probar de nuevo la excelente comida de su mamá.

-oh, aun no lo he pensado ¿quieres algo en especial?

-cualquier cosa cocinado por ti me parece bien

-de acuerdo…. entonces iré a comprar lo necesario para la cena, preparare algo especial…. vuelvo dentro de un par de horas- dijo Nana de forma rápida antes de salir de la casa.

Una que vez que Nana se fue…

-Yoshi ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-claro

-toma- Yuki le dio un papel con una dirección escrita y el nombre de un ¿hotel?

-¿que es?

-necesito que vayas a esta dirección y recojas mis maletas, las deje en hotel porque no quería ir caminando por la calle con mis cosas…. ¿puedes?

-ahhh- suspiro- por supuesto…. ya regreso- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su gemela, causando celos en cierta pelinaranja "Kyoko"- no vemos chicos- se despidió Tsuna de sus amigos y amigas, los cuales aun estaban presentes y no había dicho una palabra.

Una vez que Tsuna se fue, Yuki miraba fijamente a los amigos de su gemelo e viceversa, estuvieron en ese plan unos minutos….

-etto… ¿que piensan de Tsunayoshi?- pregunto ella curiosa, quería saber que opinión tenían de su gemelo.

Nadie decía nada, algunos porque aun estaban sorprendidos por la reciente historia, otros no querían contestar, porque deberían ¿?. Yuki viendo que no se dignaban a hablar, les concedió unos minutos mas para que hablasen, pero la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades, solo porque eran amigos de su gemelo tuvo un poco de consideración, además ahora que su madre y su gemelo no estaban, no tenia porque ser amable con personas que no conocía, para Yuki ellos aun eran unos desconocidos y no tenia porque confiar en ellos, que su gemelo lo hiciese no quería decir que ella también, porque a pesar de que Tsuna y Yuki eran iguales físicamente, sus personalidades no coincidían del todo.

-hablen- dijo seriamente- que sean amigos de Yoshi no quie…..

-no soy amigo del herbívoro- hablo Hibari, molesto porque lo hubiesen puesto en la misma categoría que los otros herbívoros.

-kufufu esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ave-kun- dijo burlonamente Mukuro.

-entonces…. ¿porque están a su lado?- pregunto Yuki mientras su mirada se afilaba.

-quiero pelear con el omnívoro- dijo de forma cortante.

-kufufu le estoy agradecido por haber ayudado a Nagi- respondió sin esconder lo que realmente sentía.

Tsuna después de que la batalla de los arcobalenos terminase, hizo todo lo posible para que Chrome obtuviese los órganos necesarios que necesitaba para vivir y hacia ya no utilizase las ilusiones de Mukuro, las cuales la mantenían en vida.

-ya veo….. ¿y ustedes Louise, Chrome?

-yo ya te lo dije, no lo volveré a repetir….- dijo Louise haciendo una mueca muy graciosa.

-el boss es una buena persona y él y Mukuro son las personas mas importantes para mi, por eso lo protegeré- dijo Chrome mientras se sonrojaba por lo que había dicho, Yuki vio la sinceridad en los ojos de la chica por eso esperaba que se convirtiesen en grandes amigas, Chrome le recordaba a ella.

Yuki quería proteger a sus seres queridos, en especiales a sus queridos guardianes, porque aunque si ellos no lo sabían habían hecho mucho por ella, la consolaban cuando lloraba, le subían el animo cuando estaba triste, le hacían reír, la regañaban, la consentían, la mimaban y sobre todo hicieron que la soledad que sentía desapareciese.

-aprecias mucho a Yoshi…- dijo con una linda sonrisa, le gusto como hablo de su gemelo.

-si…. - dijo de forma tímida.

-y ustedes que piensan de mi hermano….. Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei ?

-Sawada es EXTREMO, es alguien confiable

-Tsuna es genial, siempre se preocupa por todos- dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.

-el Décimo es un gran jefe, es alguien admirable y muy fuerte, por eso lo protegeré con mi vida- Dijo Gokudera muy entusiasmado de poder hablar de su jefe con su hermana menor.

-entonces, cuiden de él- dijo regalándoles una sincera sonrisa.

Los guardianes sin que se dieran cuentan, habían sido aceptados por Yuki, ella no iba a permitir que personas que no valorasen a su gemelo estuviesen a cargo de brindarle protección. Si Yuki veía o notaba que los guardianes de su gemelo no querían a Yoshi como futuro jefe, ellas los remplazaría.

-bueno... ¿Ustedes tres están seguras de querer entrar en este mundo tan peligroso?- preguntó Yuki a Kyoko, Haru y Hana.

-hahi estoy segura, yo amo a Hayato y quiero mucho a Tsuna-san, él es una buena persona, preocupándose siempre por la seguridad de todos, además que nos ha salvado innumerables veces desu- dijo Haru, siempre tan honesta.

-para mi esta bien, se que Ryohei pertenece a un mundo peligroso, pero no me importa, estaré a su lado, además que... Ryohei me haría falta- dijo Hana con mucha determinación en los ojos y lo último solo lo susurró.

-MI Tsuna-kun es bueno y amable con todos, siempre preocupándose por los demás...- cuando hablo Kyoko, Yuki noto como había enfatizado una palabra y que además parecía que se estuviese quejando. Raro. Pero lo dejo pasar, porque al final de cuentas ella también sabía como se sentía cuando esa persona especial prestaba mas atención a los demás en vez de a su novia.

-ya veo...- dijo mientras los veía por ultima vez antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar, para al final mostrar una sonrisa- gracias por cuidar de Yoshi-nii, perdón si les hice preguntas un poco raras, pero debía asegurarme que podía confiar en ustedes ^^

-no se preocupe Yuki-sama, puede confiar en nosotros- dijo entusiasmado Hayato.

-ahaha Hayato tiene razón- dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa para después cambiarla a una de seriedad- protegeremos a Tsuna.

-cuenta con nosotros Sawada al EXTREMO….- pero en eso Ryohei se calló, causando curiosidad en los presentes por la miradas seria del boxeador.

-sucede algo Ryohei ¿?- pregunto Hana al ver la cara de seriedad de su novio.

-es que…. ahora… hay…. 2 Sawada

Esa afirmación causa gracias en algunos, otros bufaron por la tontería que había dicho.

-solo llamaré Yuki y ….. ¿no crees que a mi hermano se alegraría si lo llamases por su nombre?

-de verdad ¿?

-claro

Después de conversaran un poco mas, los guardianes de Tsuna y las chicas se fueron, dejando solos en la casa a Yuki y Reborn.

-Yoshi tiene buenos amigos….

-¿que cosa te molesta?

-eh… lo notaste

-quien crees que soy- dijo Reborn burlonamente.

-solo Reborn…- dijo intentando molestar un poco al hitman, el cual solo bufo.

-¿entonces?

-ella no me agrada

-¿ella?- interrogo Reborn curioso.

-Sasagawa Kyoko, hay algo en ella que me crispa los nervios.

-…..- Reborn no dijo nada, analizando lo dicho por Yuki- explícate.

-cuando fuimos a la preparatoria de Yoshi y me encontré con él, después que Yoshi me correspondiese el abrazo que le di….. sentí una presencia maligna que venia de la dirección en donde se encontraba ella solo fue un fragmento de segundo así que no estoy segura…., pero también pudo haber sido mi imaginación….

Después de esa declaración, ambos se sumieron se quedaron callados. Reborn nunca había notado algo extraño en la chica Kyoko…. no, se equivocaba, hubo un episodio, cuando una chica quiso acercarse a Tsuna, pero no lo tomo en cuenta.

-dejemos de hablar de dame-Tsuna,….. y "hablemos" de algo mas importante ahora que estamos solos….

-eh- eso la tomo desprevenida, pero al ver la cara de Reborn…- espera un segundo, mamá o Tsuna pueden llegar…

-mamá se demorara en el mercado, esta entusiasmada con tu regreso….

-p-pero Yoshi….

-él tampoco vendrá temprano ¿porque crees que escogí ese hotel que se encuentra en la afueras de Nanimori para dejar tus maletas?

-….

-ahora si, "hablemos"….

Después de unas horas Tsuna y Nana llegaron, pero la casa se encontraba en completo silencio, ambos con miedo se dirigieron a las sala, donde habían dejado a Yuki, pero solo encontraron a Reborn leyendo el periódico.

-Reborn ¿Yuki…..- dijo con temor Tsuna, pensando que se había ido.

-guarda silencio Tsuna, sino la despertarás….

-eh ¿?

Reborn solo señalo el sofá, Nana y Tsuna al acercarse al lugar señalado por Reborn se encontraron con Yuki la cual dormía plácidamente, cubierta por la chaqueta del sicario para que no cogiese un resfriado.

-parece que estaba cansada por el viaje- dijo Reborn, mientras retomaba su lectura.

Nana y Tsuna, al ver que Yuki estaba ahí, suspiraron de alegría, no querían que se fuera de nuevo. Nana se dirigió a la cocina par comenzar a preparar la ven, mientras Tsuna…..

-Reborn ¿y los chicos?

-ya se fueron

-de acuerdo  
Tsuna estaba por subir las escaleras con las maletas de su hermana, cuando la voz de Reborn interrumpió su labor…

-¿que piensas hacer Tsuna?- dijo seriamente.

-¿de que hablas?- respondió Tsuna con otra pregunta al no captar a lo que se refería.

-"el compromiso de tu hermana"…. diferentes tipos de personas pertenecientes a la mafia vendrán a cortejarla…. líderes mafiosos que querrán apoderarse de Vongola, hijos de mafiosos que aprovecharán para convertirse en aliados con Vongola, sicarios que querrán usarla para sus propios propósitos…..

-la protegeré…

-….. cuando estés con ella- lo interrumpió Reborn- tienes que ir a la escuela estas dos semanas todavía, …. solo recuerda no que siempre la tendrás a tu lado, habrá algún momento que ustedes no estén juntos y "ellos" aprovecharan la oportunidad….- dijo Reborn antes de irse a su cuarto.

Tsuna, solo se quedo parado al pie de las escalares, viendo la realidad, no siempre podrá estar a lado de su gemela.

-no permitiré que esos malditos corrompedores de menores y viejos decrépitos pervertidos mafiosos, se acerquen a mi inocente y dulce hermanita- decía Tsuna con una voz tétrica mientras una aura oscura lo rodeaba y comenzaba a soltar de vez en cuando risitas escalofriantes- no dejaré que se acerquen ni a un kilómetro de distancia… o se arrepentirán de haber nacido- terminó diciendo Tsuna para comenzar a subir las escaleras con una sonrisa que predecía dolor mucho dolor, mientras ideaba planes para deshacerse los "pretendientes" de su hermana, para él solo eran lobos hambrientos que querían comerse a un lindo e ingenuo conejito o, en este caso, conejita.  
Tsuna sin que se diese cuenta era observado por Yuki desde el sofá, donde se encontraba durmiendo segundos antes, ella se encontraba impresionada por la reacción de su gemelo, tenía curiosidad por lo que haría, no veía la hora de que algunos de esos seres (Yuki se refieres a aquellos que la cortejaban) viniesen para poder ver la reacción de Tsuna, "no me esperaba eso, incluso Yoshi tiene su lado oscuro….", fue su último pensamiento.

Después de eso, Nana preparó un gran banquete, que fue comido por los 7 integrante de la familia: Nana, Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Tsuna y Yuki. Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta al regresar a casa, se sorprendieron al ver que había una chica con las misma apariencia de Tsuna, después de la sorpresa, los tres chicos se presentaron con Yuki e viceversa, llevándose de maravilla al instante, les causaba ternura. Cuando Tsuna le explico a Yuki que Lambo era su guardián del rayo, Yuki solo sonrió porque le recordaba a su guardiana del rayo la cual tenia también 15 años.

Yuki por esa noche se quedaría a dormir con su gemelo en el cuarto de Tsuna, hasta que arreglasen un cuarto para que ella se instalase apropiadamente.

Al día siguiente…..

-nii-san el baño ya esta libre- dijo Yuki mientras entraba al cuarto de Tsuna con solo una toalla que envolvía su cuerpo y una en su cabeza.

-ya voy…- dijo Tsuna para después salir y tomar una ducha.

Mientras tanto al frente de la casa de la familia Sawada se estacionó un auto negro con las lunas polarizadas del cual bajo un joven rubio. El joven rubio toco el timbre y fue atendido por Nana.

-Bueno días Nana-san ¿esta Tsuna?- preguntó el rubio.

-si esta en su cuarto

-gracias, iré a verlo….

El rubio se encamino alegremente y entro al cuarto de Tsuna sin tocar, encontrando a Tsuna con ¿cabello… largo? ¿CINTURA? ¡¿PECHOS?!. Yuki al ver que alguien había entrado solo se volteo, encontrándose con un joven rubio, alto y muy guapo…. ambos se quedaron en silencio observándose hasta que…..

-AHHHHHHHHH PERVERTIDO!"- grito Yuki al ver que el chico no dejaba de mirarla, mejor dicho miraba su cuerpo. Yuki se encontraba solo con roba interior e intentaba cubrirse con sus manos, ella se encontraba sonrojada por la vergüenza porque el chico no salía de la habitación.

-DINO…

El chico rubio, que respondía al nombre de Dino Cavallone, se encontró pasmado al ver que había una chica semi desnuda en el cuarto de Tsuna, ella era la hermana gemela de Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayuki, la habían presentado hace una semana y media en una reunión en la cual ella había aparecido. Dino salió de su trance al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una voz escalofriante, que hizo ponerle de puntas los pelos y al voltearse….

-T-Tsuna….- Dino iba a comenzar a explicarle que no lo había hecho a propósito, pero no tuvo tiempo de explicar lo sucedido, porque sintió dolor en su cara y estomago para después sentir su cuerpo ligero y ahora veía el cielo azul, esperen el cielo ¿? pero si estaba en casa de Tsuna, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo sucedido porque perdió el conocimiento.

Lo que había pasado fue que Tsuna estaba por salir de la ducha, cuando escucho el grito de su gemela, y él al escuchar….. PERVERTIDO…. su cuerpo se movió solo llegando a su cuarto y ver que su auto proclamado hermano mayor que observaba indecorosamente el cuerpo de su gemela, la cual se encontraba solo en ropa interior, su mente se nubló y lo único que hizo fue susurrar su nombre para después ver como el mencionado se volteaba, pero no se lo pensó dos veces, entro en modo híper y lo golpeo en la cara y en el estómago con toda su fuerza para después agarrar su cuerpo y lanzarlo por la ventana lo mas lejos posible.

-nii-san…- llamo Yuki un poco asustada, no pensaba que su gemelo reaccionase así, además que emanaba una aura de pura ira y tenia los ojos fríos y sin sentimiento y para el toque de gracia en su cara se apreciaba una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Yuki ¿estas bien?- Tsuna reacciono al escuchar el llamado de su gemela, Tsuna se acerco preocupado que le hubiesen hecho algo.

-e-estoy bien

-¿que sucedió?

-lo que sucedió Dame-Tsuna fue que uno de los candidatos a futuro esposo de Yuki hizo su aparición- respondió Reborn.

Tsuna al escuchar eso, se puso serio….

-Dino también esta involucrado ¿?

-por su puesto

-¿quienes mas?

-varios, no se sabe el numero exacto pero hay algunos de ellos que son "conocidos"- dijo Reborn antes de irse, el sicario tenia que ir a "hablar" con cierto ex alumno suyo que había visto algo que no debería. Oh si Dino Cavallone se arrepentiría de tener la mala costumbre de no tocar la puerta.

Reborn había entrenado a Yuki hasta los 12 años, para después dejarla al cuidado de sus guardianes, el sicario numero uno del mundo aún se sorprendía del hecho que su alumna fue capaz de ganarse su cariño y respeto, no todos lo lograban, se podría decir que Yuki se ganó un lugar muy especial dentro del corazón del sicari

Después del episodio de la mañana, Dino Cavallone no se representó en la casa de los Sawada, Tsuna le dijo a su gemela que no saliese de casa si él o Reborn no estaban con ella, Tsuna había aceptado el hecho que Reborn le inspiraba confianza cuando se trataba de su gemela, después que años de vivir juntos, el sicario se volvió alguien importante en su vida, era como su guía aquel que lo ayudaba cuando mas lo necesitaba, por eso estaba pensando en encargarle el cuidado de su hermana, si lo había pensado toda la noche mientras el resto de su familia dormía, Reborn se convertiría en el guardián de Yuki por esos dos meses, ya después se inventaría algo para que el compromiso saltase. No iba a permitir que su querida gemela se comprometiese con un desconocido.

Además con Reborn cuidando de Yuki de los pervertidos, nadie se le acercaría, porque debía admitirlo, el sicario daba miedo, y no creía que existiese alguien tan tonto para desafiar al hitman, obviamente si no quería morir. Tsuna ya lo tenia todo solucionado, se lo pediría Reborn cuando volviese a casa después de la escuela.

Nada podía ir mal.

Su gemela estaría al seguro al lado del hombre mas peligroso del mundo, ¿Irónico, no?

En la preparatoria...

Los amigos de Tsuna veían, como el castaño maldecía en voz baja contra alguien, además de que se cargaba una aura de los mil demonios, que asustaba a todos.

-De-Décimo ¿se encuentra bien?

-si ¿porque lo preguntas Hayato?- pregunto Tsuna con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa era terrorífica, porque a pesar que el castaño sonreía amablemente, el aura oscura a su alrededor era peor.

-Tsuna ¿sucedió algo malo?- pregunto Yamamoto prudentemente.

-si sucede algo ¿?- pregunto Tsuna sarcásticamente- oh no sucede nada Yamamoto... SOLO QUE ESE MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE MI SUPUESTO AUTOPROCLAMADO HERMANO MAYOR, DINO CAVALLONE, VIO DESNUDA A MI LINDA HERMANA- terminó gritando Tsuna, llamando la atención de todos sobre si.

Ese fue el primer error de Tsuna.

Todos en su salón se hablan enterado que Tsunayoshi Sawada tenia una hermana, nada porque preocuparse mientras no la vieran, pero ¿cuanto duraría?

-¡¿QUE?! El potro vio desnuda a Yuki-sama? - pregunto incrédulo Hayato- como se atreve.

-y eso no es todo...- dijo Tsuna aun con voz rabiosa, su furia al recordar lo sucedido aumentaba, esos golpes que le había dado no bastaban, ya vería como le haría pagar por el descaro de ver a su preciada hermana en esas condiciones. Eso no se quedaría así, o no ,claro que no.

-¿algo mas paso con Yuki, Tsuna?- preguntó Yamamoto. Con el tiempo el guardián de la lluvia se había vuelto muy agudo y perpicaz, había sido entrenado por Reborn para que se convirtiese en sicario después de todo.

-Dino es uno de esos miserables pretendientes- dijo Tsuna con una voz venenosa.

Así que ese es el motivo por el cual Tsuna estaba molesto, pensó Yamamoto, los lobos comenzaban a hacer su aparición.

-Décimo no se preocupe, nosotros como sus guardianes protegernos a su hermana- dijo con seriedad Hayato al haber encontrado algo que pudiese ayudar a apaciguar la ira de si jefe.

-oh no te preocupes Hayato, ya lo tengo solucionado- dijo Tsuna captando la atención de los dos chicos- le pediré a Reborn que sea su guardián- dijo mientras una sonrisa perturbadora aparecía en sus labios, quién iba a pensar que el castaño tuviese ese lado oscuro- eso miserables roba hermanas tienen los días contados...- termino diciendo con voz cantarina causando un escalofrío en los chicos.

Continuará...

Gracias por comentar, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como han leído incluso Tsuna tiene un lado oscuro...

-Dame-Tsuna únete al lado oscuro...- dijo un sujeto vestido de Dark Veider.

-Reborn pero que dices y ¿porque estas vestido de esa forma?

-ya lo arruinaste...

Cof Cof volviendo al fic, aquí presente al pretendiente numero 1: Dino Cavallone

¿Alguien pensó en él como posible candidato?

En total son 6 candidatos o quizás más para Yuki, no todos aparecerán inmediatamente solo 3 de ellos aparecerán en Nanimori y los otros 3 en Italia, pero en Italia los 6 candidatos o quizás mas de 6, competirán por la atención de Yuki-chan.

Así que hagan sus apuestas ¿quien se quedará con Yuki? Yo ya tengo decidido quien será su pareja, se me ocurrió mientras veía una película.

Como habrán podido notar, he mencionado que Yuki tenia guardianes, alguien quiere participar ¿?

Necesito OC para...

•Futura pareja de Yamamoto Takeshi

•Futura pareja de Tsuna (Kyoko no me cae ¬¬)

•Guardián de la tormenta: Alvaro Romanov (by Thania22) ficha aceptada.

•Guardián de la lluvia: chico entre 18 y 21 años

•Guardián del sol: chico entre 18 y 21 años

•Guardián del Rayo: chica de 15 años

•Guardián de la niebla: chico entre 18 y 21 años

•Guardián de la nube: chico entre 18 y 21 años

El que quiera participar debe recordar que los guardianes de Yuki fueron escogidos por Reborn y son mayores de Yuki pero no pasan de los 21, cada uno tiene su propia historia: en la descripción para futuro guardián recuerda poner:

-nombre

-edad

-atributo (tipo de llama)

-apariencia física

-personalidad

-historia (para tener un punto de referencia y como conoció a Reborn)

-cuadro de armas (caja arma o caja animal, si quieres solo uno o ambos)

-extras (si quieres agregar algo adicional y el tipo de relación con Yuki, si se llevan bien o mal)

Espero que alguien de las personitas que leen mi fic quiera participar, me haría inmensamente feliz ^^.

Ciaossu


	6. AVISO

**AVISO**

Esto es un aviso de los puestos aun disponibles para guardianes.

Guardian de tormenta: Alvaro Romanov by thania22

Guardian de la lluvia: Mark Stanislav by Nina14

Guardian del sol: Aika di Fenice by tsuri182718

Guardian del rayo: Ian Gray by Misaki-chan

Guardiana de la niebla:Satori Di Angelo by LinaOtaku

Guardiana de la nube: Artemis Fiamma by artemisa93

OC para pareja:

Sawada Tsunayoshi: Satori Di Angelo by LinaOtaku

Yamamoto Takeshi: Michiru Allegranza by nancyclaudinec

Dino Cavallone: Artemis Fiamma by artemisa93

Xanxus di Vongola: Aika di Fenice by tsuri182718

Tengo todos los OC, así que intentare actualizar el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posibles, ok ¿?

En el próximo capitulo...

-¡¿PORQUE ESTAN AQUI?!- pregunto sorprendido por la presencia de ellos

-no vinimos por ti escoria,... vinimos por ella

-finalmente te encontramos- dijo la voz misteriosa de un chico.

-te fuiste sin nosotras- dijo una enojada voz de una chica.

-no nos llevaste contigo- dijo una chica con tono infantil.

-chicos! me alegra verlos!

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo

Ciaossu


	7. Ch 6 La primera semana

Ch. 6 La primera semana siempre es la peor…

Pov's Tsuna…

Había pasado solo una semana, UNA SEMANA, desde que su linda hermana había regresado a casa, no era que no le gustase, al contrario estaba feliz por eso, cada vez que podían él y su madre Nana la complacían en todo lo que podían, desde el tipo comida, como que cosa quería comer o si se le antojaba un postre en particular, iban juntos a a cualquier lado, desde el parque al cine o el centro comercial, simplemente la mimaban, tenia toda su atención dirigía exclusivamente a ella.

Seguramente pensaran que todo iba bien o de maravilla… PUES NO, SE EQUIVOCAN, nada iba bien, esos desgraciado corrompedores de hermanas (o candidatos), siempre interrumpían sus momentos de calidad con su gemela. El primer día, llego su auto proclamado hermano mayor, Dino Cavallone, ¿y saben que paso? ese degenerado tuvo la desfachatez de ver a mi inocente Yuki desnuda, si, DESNUDA. Y al día siguiente….

No….. un momento…. Vamos con calma… respiro profundo… mucho mejor, ahora si, les contare lo que sucedió en esta semana, iremos por orden, así entenderán porque estoy tan furioso.

Fin Pov's Tsuna

Tsuna regresaba de la preparatoria acompañado por sus amigos, Yamamoto y Gokudera, algo normal, porque a pesar de que dos de ellos tenían novia, las chicas se reunían seguido y salían juntas, pero ese día que las chicas se reunirían como de costumbre, Kyoko alego que no podía y que tenia cosas que hacer, incluso declino la oferta de Tsuna para que la acompañase a casa, Tsuna no insistió como siembre lo hacia porque quería llegar a casa rápidamente para hablar con Reborn, eso causo en Kyoko un poco de fastidio, porque estaba acostumbrada a que toda la atención de Tsuna estuviese dirigida a ella

Una vez que Tsuna llego a casa, se despidió de sus guardianes y fue directamente a su cuarto donde encontró a Reborn sentado frente a Yuki, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, eso causo un poco de fastidio en él porque parecía que ni siquiera habían notado su presencia. Tsuna tosió un poco para llamar la atención del sicario y su gemela, pero ellos no le hicieron caso, Tsuna lo intento de nuevo y nada, harto de la situación porque ni siquiera se habían dignado de mirarlo….

-Yuki, ya no hay pastel de fresa- dijo Tsuna con voz firme consiguiendo que su gemela se girase velozmente y parpadease asustada por lo que había dicho.

-QUEEE?!

-perdiste- fue lo único que dijo Reborn cerrando los ojos.

-mo…. no es justo, Yoshi nos interrumpió- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero de forma infantil a los ojos de los dos hombres presentes.

-de que hablan ¿?- pregunto Tsuna confundido, obvio quien no lo estaría.

-estaba aburrida y no sabia que hacer…. así que termine retando a Reborn sobre quien parpadeaba primero….- dijo Yuki un poco enfadada por haber perdido.

A Tsuna solo le bajo una gotita por la cabeza (estilo anime) y le pidió a su gemela salir de la habitación, porque necesitaba hablar con su tutor de algo muy importante, ella solo asintió y se fue a ayudar a su mamá que se encontraba en la cocina, en eso a Yuki se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea e iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para pedirle un favor a su querida madre, mientras dos de los hombres que mas quería se encontraban en el segundo piso, hablando seguramente de trivialidades.

Las personas mas importantes en la vida de Yuki, además de su familia: Tsuna, Nana e Iemitsu, eran Reborn, sus 6 guardianes ….. ahhh (suspiro) sus queridos guardianes, uno mas especial del otro, sus personalidades eran únicas, a veces se sorprendía al pensar que personas tan diferentes y similares a la vez, se habían reunido a su alrededor, pero estaba agradecida de haberlos conocido; y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaban sus dos queridas amigas.

Con Tsuna y Reborn…

-habla Tsuna- ordeno Reborn ya teniendo una idea de lo que su alumno quería pedirle, era mas que obvio.

-se el guardián de Yuki- dijo Tsuna directamente, sus ojos mostraban mucha determinación, incluso el sicario podría jurar haber visto una chispa de maldad en ellos, eso le llamo la atención, tan importante era su hermana para él para llegar a esos extremos ¿?. No negaría que esa nueva faceta de Tsuna lo intrigaba, y mucho, parece que el sello impuesto por su gemela afecto mas de lo pensado la personalidad de Tsuna. Reborn se divertiría de lo lindo descubriendo al nuevo Tsuna.

-¿porque?- esa pregunta sonó tonta incluso para el mismo sicario, pero quería escuchar que Tsuna lo dijese y así ver como se enfurecía, sacando a relucir su instinto asesino que tenía por naturaleza, esa aura hostil emitida por el castaño le resultaba tan similar a la de Yuki cuando se molestaba. Parece que no solo Yuki heredo una parte de la personalidad de su madre, Nana.

-¡y todavía lo preguntas!- dijo de forma alterada el castaño- Yuki esta en peligro, alguno de esos pervertidos puede intentar sobrepasar cuando este sola o indispuesta! -dijo recordando lo sucedido con Dino- No puedo permitir eso! Yo debo protegerla, es mi deber como su hermano mayor…

-…..

-…..pero no pude hacerlo en el pasado- dijo con un deje de tristeza y culpa en los ojos- pero, esta vez no será así-dijo de forma firme.

Reborn, aún con cara de póker, estaba orgulloso de Tsuna, esa resolución que demostraba los ojos del castaño era lo Tsuna necesitaba para ser un jefe, porque sin que el castaño se diese cuenta había adoptado la forma de hablar de un digno jefe de la mafia, que anteponía a su familia a él mismo.

-esta bien- dijo Reborn bajando su fédora para ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿eh? ¿De verdad? Lo dices en serio- pregunto incrédulo, era increíble que hubiese accedido tan fácilmente.

-si, recuerda que también fue mi alumna-dijo el sicario- además el Noveno también me lo pidió.

-el abuelo, porque ¿?

-los considera a ambos como sus nietos ¿crees que el Noveno la enviará a Japón sin protección?- dijo de forma burlona- dame hoy, dame mañana….- fue lo último que dijo el sicario antes de irse.

En Italia, mas específicamente en la CEDEF...

-¿ya la encontraron?- pregunto uno de los hombres.

-no, señor

-entonces sigan buscándola- ordenó.

-señor! Encontramos algo!

-¿que es?

-una nota, señor!

-¿una nota?

_Siento dejarles solo esta nota, me hubiera gustado decirles de persona, pero no hubo tiempo. Una querida amiga esta en problemas y por eso me fui a ayudarla, estaré regresando dentro de un mes aproximadamente. Discúlpenme con el jefe._

_Yuri Rozen_

-QUEEEE?!

-esta chica... Bueno no podemos hacer nada, así que… Suspendan la búsqueda y vuelvan a hacer su trabajo.

-si!

De nuevo en Japón….

Después de la conversación que Tsuna y Reborn habían tenido, Dino Cavallone no había vuelto a aparecer, no había dado señales de vida, Tsuna no quería verlo por el momento, porque si lo hacia seguramente recordaría lo que había pasado y lo golpearía de nuevo, pero estaba preocupado, el castaño se preguntaba si estaba bien porque admitía que lo había golpeado muy fuerte y no se había contenido.

Por otro lado, Yuki caminaba por las calles de Nanimori atrayendo sobre si mas de una mirada, regresaba de una pastelería cercana y había comprado un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas, una delicia. Ella había salido sola, porque su madre había comenzado a hacer la cena, Tsuna y Reborn estaban hablando y los tres adolescentes de la familia, Lambo, I-Pin y Fuuta, habían ido al cine, ellos si que se divertían.

Faltaban un par de cuadras para que llegase a su casa, cuando unos sujetos comenzaron a seguirla, ella aceleró el paso pero esos sujetos la interceptaron y ...

-hola linda, quieres venir a divertirte con nosotros ¿?

-...

-vamos preciosa, conocemos un buen lugar

-...

Yuki no decía nada, aunque estuviese un poco asustada por estar arrinconada a la pared, nunca lo admitiría. Los estaba evaluando para ver su potencialidad de peligro. Baja.

-lo siento debo ir a casa- dijo intentando irse pero uno de ellos la tomo por el brazo.

-espera no te vayas sol...

-dijo que no quería ir con ustedes...- dijo una fría voz.

Una chica desconocida de cabello plateado y largo que lo tenia recogido en una trenza, de bonitos ojos violetas y de piel blanca, un poco baja y seguramente no pasaba del 1.55, un cuerpo lo suficientemente desarrollado para no ser considerada una niña, tenia sus uñas están pintadas de negro, e iba vestida con un short negro, con una franela militar morada y un largo chaleco de cuero negro, con botas estilo militar y como accesorio tenía un tatuaje en el cuello con forma de copo de nieve.

-oh sois amigas, hay espacio ¿porque no te unes?

-... Aléjense de ella!- ordeno la desconocía, mientras los golpeaba para alejarlos de Yuki, al parecer la desconocida practicaba kung-fu.

Después de una serie de golpes, los chicos que molestaban a Yuki quedaron inconscientes.

-Yuki-chan! ¡¿estas bien?! No te paso nada, verdad?!- pregunto preocupada la chica.

-¿eh? Ah! … Yo estoy bien- dijo sorprendida al verla- pero... Yuri creí que estabas en Italia ¿?

La chica que había intervenido era Yuki Rozen con 18 años, una de las mejores amigas de Yuki, una de las pocas que eran conscientes de su existencia,

-me entere ayer que tu compromiso será anunciado dentro de dos mese, cuando se celebre la ceremonia de sucesión del Décimo ¿que paso?- pregunto desconcertada al saber que la persona que juro proteger ahora estaba en peligro ¿?

Yuki le explico todo lo sucedido, este problema se genero dos semanas antes del cumpleaños numero 18 de los gemelos Sawada. Una vez que Yuri estuvo al corriente de todo...

-no te preocupes Yuki-chan- dijo de forma tierna Yuri- yo te protegeré de todos los depravados- dijo de forma decida, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro- …

-¿Yuri, sucede algo?

-no se si puedo preguntarte algo -dijo de forma tímida

-claro que si, eres una de mis mejores amigas- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-b-bueno... ¿ÉL ya lo sabe?

-¿Él? Oh... ¿Tu que crees?- dijo con una poco divertida.

-pues, conociéndolo, es mas seguro que si, ¿ya hablaste con él?

-sip

-¿no te dijo nada? ¿No se opuso a tu compromiso?- dijo sorprendida, porque Yuri conocía a ESA persona

-¿porque se opondría?

-no entiendo... La ley de la mafia dice que debes escoger a tu prometido o lo hará el Noveno, por eso se presentan diferentes candidatos que intentarán conquistarte...

-si lo se

-entonces ¿?

-crees que me casaré con un desconocido ¿?- dijo antes de soltar un suspiro- El protocolo solo dice que debo aceptar sus citas para que los conozca mejor y todo eso, pero no dice que deba escoger a uno de ellos como mi prometido. Además si pusiste atención a lo que dijo el Noveno, él dijo que mi compromiso se anunciaría dentro de dos meses.

-explícate...

-pon atención a esto: "mi compromiso será anunciado dentro de dos meses"...- Yuri finalmente había entendido- el Noveno no dijo que dentro de dos meses un candidato seria elegido como mi prometido.

-eso quiere decir...

-exacto Señorita Yuri-dijo una varonil y profunda voz muy sexy- Yuki es mía -dijo mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Yuki y la apegaba a su cuerpo.

-kyaaaa! Eso quieres decir que ustedes... - grito no aguantando la emoción.

-no- dijo hombre de voz sexy.

-¿eh?

-aun no se lo he pedido oficialmente…. pero no falta mucho

-pero, hay algo que no entiendo- dijo llamando la atención de la pareja- si ustedes tienen la intención de casarse… ¿Porque no lo hacen publico? Así se evitaría que Yuki-chan sea rodeada por esos salvajes (candidatos).

-fueron ordenes del abuelo- dijo Yuki.

-ya veo…. supongo que también participaras en esta "competencia"- le pregunto Yuri al desconocido.

-puede ser….- dijo el hombre de forma misteriosa, haciéndose el interesante.

-umm….

-Yuki, ya debo irme- dijo el hombre mientras la miraba a los ojos y le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-esta bien…- dijo de forma desanimada.

El desconocido y apuesto hombre al ver la carita de tristeza de Yuki al saber que ya tenían que separarse, sonrió ladinamente, complacido por la reacción de su chica y le dejo un pequeño recuerdo, un beso, como solo él podía darle. Después el hombre se fue.

-kyaaaa hacen bonita pareja- dijo feliz por su amiga.

-g-gracias- dijo toda sonrojada- b-bueno... ¿donde piensas quedarte?

-...

-...

-jeje no lo había pensado

-te puedes quedar si quieres en mi casa, puedes compartir la habitación conmigo

-siiiii, será como hacer un pijama party ... Ah me olvidaba ¿quien es tu guardián por estos dos meses? debo elaborar un estrategia con él para evitar que los lobos se te acerquen mucho- dijo mientras en su mente elaboraba un plan genial- dime ¿quien es?

-Reborn

-de verdad ¿?

-sip, el Noveno se lo pidió y Yoshi-nii también

-eso no me lo esperaba, esto me facilita las cosas

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la casa Sawada, la cual hospedaría una persona mas, o quizás no ¿?

Yuki y Yuri ya habían llegado a casa y habían notado que todo se encontraba en silencio. Raro. Ambas chicas entraron en silencio y notaron el ambiente pesado que había, en eso Nana salió a ver quienes habían llegado.

-Tsu-chan ya regresaste... ¿quien es tu amiga?

-mi nombre es Yuri Rozen, soy una de las mejores amigas de Yuki-chan- dijo ella un poco tímida.

-oh... Ya veo, por favor sigue cuidando de mi Tsu-chan

-si

-mamá ¿Yuri se puede quedar con nosotros?

-claro que si Tsu-chan

Nana acepto que la amiga de su hija menor se quedase a vivir con ellos, pero antes de irse...

-es verdad, Tsu-chan tienes una visita

Yuki un poco confundida se dirigió a la sala seguida por Yuri, donde el ambiente era mas tenso, ella no esperaba a nadie. Yuki no se espero que en la sala, sentado en el sofá, se encontrase uno de sus guardianes, como se había enterado ¿? Y propio él ¿? Si él se había enterado... Eso quería decir que el resto de sus guardianes o ya lo sabían y estaban por llegar, o estaban por enterarse. Yuki solo esperaba que no lo malinterpretasen como lo hizo Yuri al comienzo.

-Al…-susurro Yuki.

El desconocido "Al" tenia el cabello rubio y ojos bicolor, uno de sus ojos era de un bonito color noche y el otro era de color vino, sus ojos eran profundos y llenos de misterio, su tez era clara pero no demasía, poseía un cuerpo marcado sin exagerar, el chico era alto y tenia una voz profunda y masculina, tenia el aspecto del típico "chico malo" pero muy sexy. El chico vestía una gabardina negra y larga, unos pantalones oscuros y una playera negra, alrededor de su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata y en su cabeza se podía apreciar unos lentes oscuros estilo aviador.

-Yuki! finalmente te encuentro- dijo un poco mas tranquilo el chico al ver que su jefa estaba bien- desapareciste sin decir nada- le reclamo un poco molesto.

-lo siento...

-Yuki lo conoces ¿?- pregunto Tsuna seriamente y con ceño fruncido.

-si, es amigo mío...

-y ella ¿?

-Ella es Yuri Rozen, una de mis mejores amigas y miembro honorario de la CEDEF, y él es Alvaro Romanov, mi guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha.

Después de ambos fueron presentados, Tsuna continuaba a mirar fijamente a Alvaro.

-mamá ¿Alvaro se puede quedar, obvio en la habitación de invitados?

-claro Tsu-chan- acepto gustosa Nana al ver que su hija menor tenia otro amigo, al menos no era una chica solitaria y sin amigos.

Pero alguien tenia que interrumpir el pensamiento de la linda y amable Nana.

-¿¡QUE?! NO!, absolutamente él no se quedara- se negó rotundamente Tsuna.

-Tsu-kun- dijo Nana con una sonrisa, causando escalofríos en todos los presentes- Alvaro-kun y Yuri-chan se quedaran…. quieras o no, quedo claro- afirmo Nana con una sonrisa y un fondo de color rosa donde se podían ver florecitas, pero a pesar que se veia así de adorable, daba miedo.

-s-si

Después Nana se fue a terminar de cocinar, dejando a los 4 chicos solos….

-…..mama cuando se molesta si que da miedo- susurro Yuki "creo que si herede el carácter de mama" pensó Yuki.

-si, era tiempo que no veia esa expresión….- dijo Tsuna.

Tsuna se paso todo el resto del día de mal humor debido a que los amigos de su gemela le quitaban su atención, pero mas le fastidiaba que ese chico "Alvaro" fuera tan amable con Yuki, demasiado amable para su gusto.

Esa noche en el cuarto de Yuki, mientras Tsuna tomaba un baño para relajarse y hacerse pasar el stress.

-Al….. los demás ya lo saben ¿?- pregunto Yuki un poco preocupada por la reacción que tendrían el resto de sus amigos (guardianes).

-no lo creo, sino ya estarían aquí- dijo analíticamente Alvaro con una expresión seria- pero no tardaran en enterarse, el guardián de la lluvia esta en una misión otorgado por la CEDEF, la guardiana del sol debe estar con los Varia seguramente esta intentando conquistar a Xanxus con la ayuda de la guardiana de la niebla, el guardián del rayo esta en una convención y la guardiana de la niebla creo que esta por finalizar su entrenamiento uno de estos días….

-ya veo…..- suspiro Yuki un poco mas relajada, no era que no le agradasen sus guardianes, era solo que ellos exageraban un poquito cuando se trataba de su seguridad- bueno cambiando de tema, sabes algo de Michiru?

-tiene tu mismo problema

-QUE?!

-pero no te preocupes, han dejado de perseguirla y exigirle que se case, toda la mafia tiene puesto los ojos en ti, he investigado que algunos quieren usarte para destruir Vongola….

-eso era predecible…. creen que soy débil

-Yuki-chan es fuerte, se arrepentirán si la sobrestiman- dijo Yuri.

-y tu que haces aquí mocosa ¿?- dijo sarcásticamente Alvaro.

-no soy una mocosa tengo 18 años, además vine a proteger a Yuki-chan de esos depravados.

-vamos chicos no peleen de acuerdo, estos dos meses serán muy largos- dijo Yuki imaginándose lo que estaba por venir.

Al día siguiente Tsuna salía corriendo a la escuela como siempre, solo se despidió de su madre, su gemela y su amiga Yuri, al chico Alvaro lo ignoro olímpicamente, no le agradaba y no quería dejar sola a su gemela con ese tipo, pero no tenia porque preocuparse Reborn la protegería, se lo había ordenado y Reborn nunca fallaba ninguna misión.

Si el sicario hubiese escuchado los pensamientos de su alumno ya le habría dado un balazo en la cabeza, pero estamos hablando de Reborn, el mejor sicario del mundo que incluso parecía leer mentes, si ese fuera el caso y Reborn leyó los pensamientos de Tsuna, se arrepentiría de haber pensado esas cosas, pero ¿quien dijo que el sicario no estaba al corriente de los pensamiento de Tsuna?

En la casa Sawada, Nana veia con preocupación una objeto que se encontraba en la mesa….

-Buenos diaz ¿que pasa mamá?- pregunto Yuki al ingresar al comedor notando la mirada de su madre.

-oh Buenos diaz Tsu-chan, es que tu hermanos se olvido su almuerzo

-… si quieres puedo llevárselo, la preparatoria no esta lejos

-de verdad ¿? entonces te lo encargo- dijo Nana feliz- Tsu-chan sabes donde están Alvaro-kun y Reborn-kun? no los he visto desde la mañana

-ellos salieron temprano, me dijeron que tenían algo que hacer

-ya veo y Yuri-chan?

-esta durmiendo, parece que estaba cansada por el viaje y el cambio de horario le afecto

-pero esta bien ¿?

-sip para mañana ya estará mejor, no te preocupes….. bueno me voy, sino se me hará tarde y la hora del almuerzo se terminara.

-de acuerdo, ten cuidado

-sii

Yuki salió corriendo e la casa y mientras iba por las calles, se choco con un pelirrojo…

-auch….- se quejo Yuki

-ah! lo siento, no te vi- dijo el joven

-no te preocupes….

-¿Tsuna-kun?

Eso desconcertó a Yuki, el joven pelirrojo parecía que conocía a su gemelo….

-…..¿porque estas vestido de chica?

-¿eh? jaja parece que me confundiste con mi hermano- dijo ella un poco divertida y avergonzada.

-ah! lo siento…. mi nombre Enma Kozato y soy amigo de Tsuna-kun

-ya lo se, te vi en la reunión del Noveno Vongola…. soy Sawada Tsunayuki- dijo con una sonrisa y con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza- su gemela, lo recuerdas ¿?

-…-Enma se sonrojo al verla "es aun mas linda de la ultima vez" pensó el joven pelirrojo, pero al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, se sonrojo violentamente.

Enma se encontraba encima de Yuki, apricionándola contra el suelo….

-etto…. ¿podrías levantarte? me siento incomoda…

-ah! lo siento!, no fue mi intención- dijo Enma levantándose y tendiéndole la mano como un buen caballero para ayudarla al levantarse.

-no importa- dijo aceptando la ayuda de Enma.

-etto…yo….

-si buscas a mi hermano, ahora esta en la escuela….

-no, yo vine…

-ah! debo llevarle esto- le dijo mostrándole el almuerzo de su gemelo.

-¿puedo acompañarte?

-ummm claro- dio un poco sorprendida no se esperaba esa propuesta.

Ambos se dirigieron a la preparatoria de Nanimori, iban charlando amenamente, tenían un buen tema de conversación, Tsuna.

Enma Kozato, el décimo jefe de la familia Shimon, ahora era un joven atractivo de 18 años, tenia el cabellos de color rojo desordenado, su cara se había vuelto muy varonil, el chico era alto casi de la misma altura que Tsuna, 175cm. Su cuerpo, a simple vista, era fuerte y marcado, a diferencia de cuando tenia 14 años, edad donde conoció a Tsuna, ahora era un joven maduro y responsable, se preocupaba mucho por su familia, ya no era alguien débil ni cobarde, ahora enfrentaba sus problemas con la cara en alto, pero había algo mas importante, ahora tenia un deseo, quería ganarse el corazón de la hermana de su mejor amigo, quería a Sawada Tsunayuki.

Apenas la había visto, dentro de él algo se despertó, sintió una fuerte atracción hacia la chica, pero debía admitir que cuando la vio, pensó que era Tsuna vestido de chica, eso no era tan improbable porque teniendo a Reborn como tutor, ese avenimiento podía verificarse. Cuando supo que la chica que se parecía mucho a su amigo, por no decir que era su copia exacta solo que era una versión mujer, se sorprendió al saber que era su hermana gemela, Tsuna nunca le había mencionado de tener una hermana. Enma no se lo reclamaría, Tsuna debía tener sus motivos para ocultar la existencia de su gemela, y el respetaría eso, como amigo que era.

Una vez que Yuki y Enma llegaron a su destinación, la preparatoria de Nanimori….

-espera un momento… etto…

-puedes llamarme Yuki, SOLO Yuki

-esta bien Yuki-chan

Yuki y Enma se encaminaron al salón de Tsuna, cuando la campana sobo anunciando el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo, habían llegado a tiempo. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos, mientras eran observados por los estudiantes que los miraban de manera sorprendida, ambos chicos no lo entendían, pero entonces alguien valiente o tonto se acerco….

-vaya, Dame-Enma regreso- dijo chico 1.

-y parece que ahora a Dame-Tsuna le gusta vestirse de chica- dijo chico 2.

Esos chicos comenzaron a burlarse e de ambos y al parecer habían confundido a Yuki con Tsuna, de nuevo.

-Dame-Tsuna vestido de esa forma pareces una chica de verdad jaja….. y ¿esos que son? acaso te pusiste pechos tintos- dijo el chico 2, mientras se le acercaba y ponía una mano en su pecho "s-son suaves…." pensó el chico desconcertado, acaso esos eran reales…

Yuki se sentía humillada, la habían tocado sin ningún pudor alguno, tan descaradamente, y como cualquier chica termino gritando ¿quien no lo haría?

-KYAAAAAAAAAA!- El grito de Yuki se escucho por toda la preparatoria.

Yuki pensaba seriamente en hacer desaparecer al chico que se encontraba delante de ella, pero no podía se lo habían prohibido, "Yuki recuerda que mientras te encuentres en Japón debes comportarte como una dama y no debes absolutamente mostrar tu poder ni tus habilidades en frente de desconocidos" esa fueron las del Noveno antes que se embarcara para ir a Japón.

Unos minutos antes, en el salón de Tsuna….

-juudaime ¿no trajo su almuerzo? si quiere podemos compartir el mío- dijo Hayato.

-no te preocupes Hayato, comprare algo en la cafetería.

-jaja…- río nerviosamente Yamamoto el cual había regresado del baño- Io Tsuna, me pareció ver a tu hermana en el pasillo junto a Enma.

-eso es imposible friki del béisbol! -dijo Hayato o mejor dicho grito- Yuki-sama se encuentra en la casa del juudaime y Enma Kozato se encuentra en Italia.

Los chicos se miraron unos segundos hasta que escucharon un grito, los tres fueron corriendo al lugar de donde provenía el grito y lo que vieron, no se lo esperaban.

Dos chicos se encontraban inconscientes en el piso.

-YUKI?! ENMA?!

-Yoshi-nii -dijo Yuki mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba- te traje esto -le dijo mostrándole su obento.

-gracias Yuki -dijo con una sonrisa muy amable mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de su gemela como si fuera un animalito pequeño.

Los alumnos que se encontraba en el pasillo se sorprendieron al ver a Dame-Tsuna y su copia, pero en versión mujer.

-espera un segundo…..- dijo una estudiante confundida- tu…..- la estudiante veia confundida a Tsuna y Yuki, alternando sus ojos ¿era tan difícil ver que eran hermanos?

-ella es la hermana gemela del juudaime- dijo serio Hayato.

"¿Dame-Tsuna tiene una hermana? ¿desde cuando?" esos eran algunos pensamientos que circulaban en la cabeza de los estudiantes presentes.

-ah Enma gracias por acompañarme- le dijo Yuki regalándole un sonrisa.

-fue un placer…

-Enma-kun ¿que haces aquí?

-Tsuna-kun tengo que hablar contigo- dijo seriamente Enma.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos en mi casa….. Yuki podrías acompañara Enma….- Tsuna iba a seguir hablando pero se detuvo y su cerebro hizo click- Enma-kun, acaso… tu también…- susurro Tsuna.

-¿de que hablas Yoshi?- pregunto Yuki un poco confundida, al parecer se perdió una parte de la conversación, porque no entendió lo ultimo que dijo su gemelo.

-….- Tsuna antes de continuar a hablar, puso sus manos en sus oídos para evitar que escuchase algo- Enma… acaso tu también estas de ella… de mi hermana

-lo siento Tsuna-kun…. pero me gustaría conocerla

Tsuna, aun estando sorprendido por la declaración de su amigo Enma- tenia cara de poder, pero sus ojos se afilaron dandole una mirada fría y peligrosa, comenzó a emanar un astil aura negra que asustaba a todos los de su alrededor. Los alumnos que estaban ahí, se asuraron al ver a Dame-Tsuna de esa forma, incluso pensaron que era alguien peligroso.

Tsuna se encontraba molesto, mas que molesto, furioso, incluso su mejor amigo Enma estaba detrás de su gemela, a este punto no debía ya sorprenderse, si incluso su auto-proclamado hermano mayor estaba en la lista ¿que se podía esperar ahora? que llegase Varia y le dijesen que su jefe Xanxus también quería la mano de su hermana menor, simplemente absurdo, pero…. NO, no debía pensar en esas cosas. Eso no sucedería ¿verdad?

-nii-san….- llamo Yuki, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su gemelo.

Tsuna al escuchar la voz de su pequeña y linda hermana, que al parecer su lindura era un peligro para si misma, los pensamientos del castaño pasaron a n segundo plano.

-¿que sucede?- le pregunto Tsuna mas calmado con una sonrisa que trasmitía tranquilidad

-¿estas bien?

-si no te preocupes…

-de acuerdo- dijo no muy segura- bueno ya me tengo que ir…

-espera, te acompaño a casa

-no es necesario nii-san, ademas tienes clases

-puedo saltármelas, ya termine los exámenes y solo asistimos por pura formalidad.

-Tsuna-kun no puedes saltarte las clases- dijo Kyoko con su típica sonrisa de mirada "inocente".

-Kyoko-chan, por favor no te entrometas, son asuntos FAMILIARES- dijo Tsuna serio y un poco frío recalcando la palabra "familiar"

-….- Kyoko se sorprendió por la forma en la que le había hablado su novio, nunca le había hablado de esa forma.

Kyoko pensaba que todo era culpa de su hermana Yuki, desde que había llegado, Tsuna había cambiado, no era la misma persona que estaba a su merced.

-te acompañare Yuki- afirmo Tsuna, él no dejaría a su gemela regresase a casa sola y desprotegida-…. espera un segundo , y Reborn?

-Reborn salió con Alvaro, no me dijeron a donde iban

-tch…. Hayato, Takeshi- les llamo Tsuna a sus guardianes- díganle al profesor que tuve un imprevisto y tuve que irme a casa.

-si juudaime

-claro Tsuna

Tsuna se fue a recoger sus cosa y cuando regreso tomo la mano de su gemela y se fueron.

Con las chicas…..

-Kyoko-chan….- susurro Haru cuando vio como la sonrisa de Kyoko desapareció de su cara debido al comentario de Tsuna.

-no tenia porque responderme así….-dijo Kyoko con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos antes de irse.

Kyoko se fue.

-no debió meterse en esa discusión…..- dijo Hana.

-hahi ¿porque desu?

-porque la familia es la familia, y en cuestiones familiares uno no debe meterse

-pero Kyoko-chan es su novia desu…

-si, pero es solo eso, supongo que ya te has dado cuenta, pero su relación se ha enfriado desde hace tiempo

-si, me di cuenta desu, Tsuna-san y kyoko-chan se han alejado mucho

-la ruptura del boss y Kyoko es inminente- dijo Chrome, la cual había aparecido al improviso- creo que la llegada de la hermana del boss, acelero el proceso de ruptura…

-la que me preocupa es Kyoko- dijo Hana un poco preocupada por su amiga.

-si esperemos que se lo tome bien, pero nosotras esteraremos ahí para ayudarla a superarlo desu

-no creo que se le tome bien….- susurro Hana para si misma, porque ella conocía la otra cara de Sasagawa Kyoko, no por nada eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Con Kyoko

Ella se encontraba escondida y había escuchado la conversación de Hana, Haru y Chrome

-….- "no dejare que Tsuna-kun termine conmigo, si me quedo a su lado, podré tener todo lo que desee… no lo dejare escapar"

Con Gokudera y Yamamoto…

-¿no crees que Tsuna exagera un poco?

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Hayato, viendo la cara seria de Yamamoto.

-Tsuna…. es demasiado sobre protector con Yuki

-TEME! acaso tu también vas tras Yuki-sama- grito Hayato preparando sus dinamitas

-jaja no, claro que no, no la veo de esa forma

-mas te vale, porque sino te haré pedazos….

-no respondiste a mi pregunta anterior

-tch, pues creo que solo un poco…. pero eso es por la actual situación y el juudaime esta preocupado por Yuki-sama

-si pero…. si ella llegase a enamorarse de alguno de ellos, por ejemplo hoy vino a Enma, tu también lo viste verdad Hayato, ambos hablaban tranquilamente….

-entiendo tu punto de vista, pero por ahora debemos apoyar al juudaime…

-jaja tienes razón- dijo con su típica sonrisa de chico despreocupado.

Con Enma…

Enma vio como su amigo se llevaba a su gemela, eso lo entristeció un poco porque él de verdad quería conocerla, le llamaba mucho la atención.

"lo siento Tsuna-kun, pero…. Yuki-chan es alguien interesante"

Flash Back

-Yuki-chan

-dime

-¿no te molesta que Tsuna-kun pertenezca a la mafia?

-…..

-lo que quiero decir es que la mafia es un lugar muy peligroso y ahora que heredara Vongola, tendrá muchos enemigos y…..- Enma no pudo terminar su frase, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse que su amigo fuera asesinado, Tsuna tenia guardianes muy fuertes pero siempre hay una posibilidad de que él fuera asesinado, la mafia no era un lugar seguro y eso lo sabia él mismo.

-pues…., no me gusta el hecho que mi familia este involucrada con la mafia, pero fue en ere mundo donde conocí a maravillosas personas que se convirtieron mis amigos….- dijo Yuki mientras por su mente pasaban las caras de sus amigos- sabes, Yoshi y yo fuimos separados a la edad de 4 años pero antes de eso, nunca tuvimos amigos siempre estábamos solos, los niños del vecindario nunca querían jugar con nosotros y en el parque siempre se alejaban y se iban a otra parte….

-….

-…. pero a Yoshi y a mi no nos importaba porque nos teníamos el uno al otro, pero al ser separados, ambos quedamos solos en un mundo desconocido y eso nos afecto, mama me contó que nii-san cambio después que me fui….. y él no fue el único- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, Yuki tenia miedo de que su gemelo descubriese lo que había hecho, porque a diferencia de su gemelo, ella tenia manchadas las manos de sangre.

-lo lamento, creo que no debí preguntar…

-no te preocupes, pero el hecho que Yoshi-nii pertenezca a la mafia no me molesta…. ese fue su destino

-Tsuna-kun es sorprendente, ha superado muchos obstáculos, se ha vuelto muy fuerte,… ademas también me salvo

-si pero eso fue tu culpa, por no dejar que nii-san te explicase como estaban las cosas realmente, si tu lo hubiese escuchado, creo que la batalla de los Shimon y Vongola nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo

-¿¡EH?! tu sabes eso?- pregunto incrédulo, Enma no creía que ella supiera eso.

-claro, se todo lo que ha hecho nii-san en estos años, desde la pelea con Kokuyo Land, el viaje al futuro, la pelea contra Byakuran, la batalle de los Shimon y la batalla de los arcobalenos… me mantenía informada

-te preocupas mucho por él…

Fin Flash Back

Cuando Tsuna y Yuki llegaron a casa…

-Yuki-chan ¿donde estabas?- pregunto Yuri.

-fui a la escuela de Yoshi

-me hubieras dicho y te hubiera acompañado

-es que estabas durmiendo y no quería despertarte, pero a la próxima te avisare ok?

-ok

Los dos chicas y Tsuna pasaron tranquilamente toda la tarde hablando, viendo la tele y jugando videojuegos, después de la cena….

-ciaossu

-¡Reborn! ¿donde estabas? tenias que cuidar de Yuki

-cállate Dame-tsuna- le dijo mientras le lanzaba a la cara varios sobres amarillos.

-itte…. ¿que e son estos?- pregunto al ver lo que le había lanzado.

-ábrelos

Tsuna un poco desconfiado, comenzó a abrirlos.

-son…

-exacto, son las fichas de todos los mafiosos que están detrás de tu hermna

-¿cuantos son?

-15

-¿QUE? ¿PORQUE TANTOS?

Reborn para evitar que siga gritando, le lanzo a la cara 8 sobre negros

-¿y esto?

-son los 8 sujetos mas peligrosos que están detrás de tu hermana, a algunos de ellos son conocidos…

Tsuna vio los sobres negros y cada vez que terminaba de leer uno de ellos, el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse.

-ellos…..- susurro Tsuna con una voz fría.

-son todos los candidatos…..- dijo antes de irse por la ventana dejando solo a su alumno.

En el techo de la casa Sawada….

-¿como reacciono?- pregunto tranquilamente Alvaro, el cual había salido con Reborn, su maestro, a buscar información.

-se lo tomo bien- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa ladeada.

-si como no

-no esperabas que fueran tantos- dijo Reborn seriamente.

-¿preocupado?

-para nada, el hecho que sean tantos solo significa que tendré mas juguetes con el cual divertirme- dijo Reborn mientras una sonrisa sádica aparecía en sus labios, su mente ya elabora diferentes maneras para tortur…. para ahuyentar a los pretendientes de Yuki. Si, Reborn tendría mucha diversión.

-con esa cara si das miedo….- susurro Alvaro.

En el cuarto de Tsuna….

-Yoshi ¿esas bien?- pregunto su gemela, la cual había entrado al cuarto de su hermano y lo había encontrado con la cara seria.

-si, no te preocupes- dijo disimulando y relajando loo mas posible su semblante.

-ya puedes ir a bañarte

-de acuerdo, ya voy- dijo Tsuna, mientras guardaba los sobres amarillos y negros en un lugar seguro.

Pov`s Tsuna

En los sobre negros estaban Enma-kun y Dino-san, no me esperaba que hubieran tantos lobos detrás de Yuki, rayos… esto se esta complicando, los mafiosos de los sobre amarillos no son tan peligrosos, pero los de los sobre negros me preocupan, ya se presentaron 2 de 8…. ahhh, tenían que ser propio ellos?. No me gusta, no quiero que ninguno de ellos se acerque a Yuki.

Soy consiente que ella no estará siempre a mi lado, pero quiero que sea libre y se divierta como cualquier chica de su edad, yo no tengo esa posibilidad pero ella si,….. no quiero pensar ni siquiera que algún día… mi Yuki… se enamorara de algún tipo, pero seguramente no estará a su altura, cuando ese día llegue le haré la vida imposible a ese tipo, ningún hombre es digno para ella.

Fin pon's Tsuna

El día sábado ya había llegado, Dino había vuelto a aparecer de quien sabe donde, Tsuna apenas lo vio lo hecho a patadas de su casa, diciendo que los pervertidos no estaban permitidos, Yuki sintió un poco de pena por Dino, a si que ella intervino y termino curando las heridas que le su gemelo le había causado, para después irse.

Entorno las 11 de la mañana Yuki salió de casa con una pequeña mochila, Yuri, Alvaro y Reborn la cubrirían, Reborn y Alvaro le dijeron a Tsuna que su gemela saldría de compras con Yuri. Algo que obviamente era mentira, pero Tsuna no tenia porque salverlo.

Con Yuki…

Yuki se encontraba caminando por las calles hasta que llego a un parque, un pocos mas lejos de ahí Dino la estaba siguiendo, tenia curiosidad por lo que haría. Por otro lado, Enma el cual pasaba por ahí de casualidad, vio a lo lejos a Yuki, él pensó que era su oportunidad para hablar con ella, pero en eso noto a un rubio muy conocido que se escondía entre algunos arbustos.

-Dino Cavallone….- susurro a las espaldas del mencionado.

-eh…. Enma Kozato…..- dijo sorprendido de verlo.

-¿que haces aqui?- preguntaron al unísono, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir otra cosa porque la voz de Yuki los interrumpió.

-llegas tarde!- se quejo Yuki.

-lo siento, es que no sabia que ponerme- dijo un chico.

Esa ultima voz llamo mucho la atención de Dino y Enma, los cuales se ocultaron lo mejor posible y continuaron escuchando la conversión.

-bueno ya no importa, vamos a cambiarnos

-ok, mas adelante hay unos baños que podemos utilizar

-vamos

El desconocido era un chico extranjero, tenia los ojos verdes y el de cabello de un color marrón rojizo lo llevaba un poco largo y desordenado, era alto 1.70, era delgado pero se veia que tenia un buen cuerpo, su piel era un poco bronceada pero solo ligeramente.

Yuki y el desconocido ingresaron a los baños y después de unos 10 minutos salieron. Ambos tenían ropas diferentes, los chicos se le quedaron viendo a Yuki, el traje le estaba genial.

(N/A es el cospley del anime de "Guilty Crown" de Inori y Shu Ouma, no sabría describirlo asió ue busquen una imagen y imaginenselo)

-El cospley de Inori te queda genial!- grito el chico mientras la abrazaba.

-pues así te queda bien el Shu!

-con estos trajes seguramente ganaremos!

Ambos chicos seguían inspeccionando sus trajes para ver que no tenia ninguna imperfección, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-veo que se están divirtiendo- dijo un voz

-Reborn / Reborn-san- dijeron Yuki y el desconocido al unísono.

-Ian- le hablo al desconocido- debes traerla a casa temprano, no se queden hasta tan tarde, porque sino….- Reborn no termino su amenaza, no era necesario.

-si Reborn, apenas terminemos nuestra cita, te llamare para que la recojas

-Reborn, gracias por cubrirme… se lo hubiera dicho a nii-san pero ha estado un poco extraño…

-Tsuna esta bien es solo un poco de estrés por la ceremonia de sucesión, nada que un buen entrenamiento no pueda resolver…..

-ok, bueno nos vemos

-nos vemos Reborn-san- ojo con respeto Ian.

-Yuki…. te queda bien- dijo de forma burlona el sicario, solo para molestarla. Yuki solo opto por ponerse una capa negra para cubrirse antes de irse.

El desconocido se llamaba Ian Grey y tenia 20 años, el joven provenía de Inglaterra y era nada menos que el guardián del rayo de Yuki ¿seguramente se preguntaran a donde se dirigían vestidos de esa forma? bueno Ian y Yuki habían quedado para ir a "La 15˚ convención de anime" que celebraba anualmente en una ciudad cerca a Nanimori y obviamente, ellos como amantes de anime y manga no iban a dejarlo pasar, ese era un pequeño detalle que solo los amigos de Yuki conocían.

Dino y Enma se habían sorprendidos por la forma en la cual se había vestido Yuki, había causado en ellos un gran sonrojo y muy notorio, ellos se encontraban en su pequeño mundo cuando fueron traídos a la realidad por la voz fría del mejor Hitman del mundo.

-que esperan para salir….. Dame-Dino, Dame-Enma…

-Reborn… ¿cuanto tiempo?- intento disimular Dino, obviamente su intento fue un fracaso.

-acaso estaban espiando a Yuki- dijo mientras Leon, su camaleón, se converja en una pistola les apunta.

-Se equivoca Reborn-san, yo solo pasaba por aquí cuando la vía a lo lejos pero de ahí me encontré con Dino-san- dijo Enma- él se encontraba oculto en unos arbustos mientras espiaba a Yuki-chan- confeso Enma al sentir la mirada escalofriante del hitman.

-y-yo so-solo tenia curiosidad, por eso la seguí- termino confesando Dino.

-…- el sicario no dijo nada y solo se dio la vuelta para irse.

Dino y Enma al ver que estaban a salvo, se relajaron un poco, pero comenzaron a escuchar ¿gruñidos?, ellos al voltearse vieron un jauría de perros que se les acercaba amenazantemente, un miedo comenzó a invadirles y hicieron lo que toda persona cuerda podía hacer en estos casos. Corres por sus vidas.

Mientras iban corriendo por las calles seguidos por los perros rabiosos que parecían que no habían comido en un buen tiempo, individuaron al sicario mejor conocido como Reborn, el cual se encontraba parado en el techo de una casa y tenia una sonrisa sádica en sus labios. Él era el culpable de que Dino y Enma se encontrasen en esa situación.

-"fue Reborn"- lloraban internamente Dino y Enma, los cuales intentaban acelerar el paso para no ser comidos por los perros.

Reborn disfrutaba ver la maravillosa escena de ver correr por sus vidas a dos líderes pertenecientes a una de las familias mas poderosas en la mafia. Era divertido, seguramente Yuki disfrutaría de la escena tanto como él. Ella tenia un talento único para torturar a las personas, Reborn lo había visto con sus propios ojos, el sicario mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió, fue algo interesante a los ojos de Reborn.

"creo que lo grabare"- pensó el sicario mientras convertía a león en una grabadora- "esto le encantara"

Continuara…..

Realmente lo siento por haberme demorado mucho en actualizar, tuve muchos exámenes orales y escritos la semana pasada, y la próxima será igual...

Pero intentare terminar el próximo capitulo rápido, creo que me demorare un poco porque necesito pensar en como serán introducidos los demás personajes, tengo algunas ideas pero ya veré.

En el próximo capitulo...

dos acosadores mas harán su aparición! parece que Tsuna y Kyoko tendrán una discusión! esto tendrá como resultado la inminente separación? quien sabe... pero mas guardianes harán su aparición y llegara Varia!

Demasiado spoiler... bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Ciaossu ^^


	8. Ch 7 Esto no puede ser peor… ¿o si?

Gracias por los rw ^^

Ch. 7 Esto no puede ser peor…. ¿o si?

Una nueva semana comenzaba para décima generación Vongola, esta era la ultima semana que asistirían a clases, después a mitad de la siguiente semana se graduarían y tendrían una semana libre para poder divertirse antes de viajar a Italia. Unas semanas mas y Sawada Tsunayoshi tendría en sus manos todo el poder que la familia Vongola ofrecía, se ganaría muchos aliados y muchos enemigos, pero esto no le importaba a Tsuna.

La ceremonia de sucesión quedo en un según plano, después de haber sabido que su gemela iba a ser comprometida oficialmente, a pesar de que Tsuna le había pedido amablemente, rogándole e incluso suplicándole para que se negara a casase, Yuki dijo algo que para Tsuna no tenia sentido "no me casaría con alguien de quien no estuviese enamorada." Tsuna no entendía las palabras de su gemela, pero los otros integrantes de la casa como Yuri, Alvaro, Reborn e incluso Nana veían divertidos como el gemelo mayor rogaba a la gemela menor a que escapase y se ocultase, él la ayudaría para nadie supiese de su paradero, pero Yuki se negó totalmente alegando de que ya se había escondido por demasiado tiempo y que a causa de eso se había perdido 15 años con la familia, ante esta declaración Tsuna no supo replicar y por el momento ya no le diría nada, pero Tsuna estaba seguro que impediría que su linda hermana fuese víctima de algunos de esos depravados que consideraba amigos/hermanos.

Lunes

Tsuna se dirigía a la preparatoria acompañado por sus amigos, Hayato y Takeshi, mas adelante se reunió con Haru, Hana, Kyoko y Ryohei, los chicos caminaban tranquilamente intentando quitar la tensión que se formaba entre Tsuna y Kyoko, la atmósfera no era para nada agradable y los chicos no sabían ya que hacer para disolverla, pero la salvación hecha persona se presento delante de ellos.

-Tu! quédate quieto- dijo un chica mientras se acercaba a Tsuna.

Una chica de unos 18 años, de estatura media (1.65 cm) de cabellos largos que llegaban hasta las rodillas, lacios y plateados, de tez blanca y de ojos color mercurio, se acerco a Tsuna. Ella era delgada con una muy buena figura para tener solo 18 años, debido a su compleción pequeña parecía una muñeca de porcelana. La chica vestía unos shorts negros que le llegaban un pocos mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, unas botas con taco que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla y una camiseta sin mangas de color blanca, ademas llevaba puestos unos guantes un collar parecido al de Moka (de Rosario Vampire) y unos pequeños colgantes que en medio poseen un piedra de color verde.

La chica se acerco y le agarro el rostro a Tsuna inspeccionándolo, lo miraba detenidamente, una vez que termino de ver su cara se fijo que llevaba un uniforme, después de eso cuando estaba por soltarlo. Sintió que alguien retiraba su mano bruscamente.

-quítale las manos de encima- dijo fríamente Kyoko, sorprendiendo a los presentes y trayendo de vuelta en si a Tsuna, el cual se había perdido en los ojos de la desconocida.

-disculpa?- dijo de manera arrogante- ¿quien eres?- le pregunto la chica a Kyoko

-soy la novia de Tsuna-kun- dijo ella con una sonrisa prepotente.

-y eso a mi que me importa- le dijo de manera fría a Kyoko para después dirigir su atención a Tsuna- tu eres Tsunayoshi Sawada, ¿verdad?

-y ¿tu eres?

Pero antes que la chica pudiese responder…..

-Sa-to-ri-chan- dijo de forma cantarina un chico pelirrojo, mientras la abrazaba pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la chica, y ponía su cabeza sobre la de ella, el desconocido la había abrazado por la espalda.

-Ian… ¿también estas aquí?- pregunto la chica que respondía al nombre de Satori.

-claro, sabes que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo lejos de la familia- dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

-supongo que ya te reuniste con ella

-claro, incluso tuvimos una "cita"

-y ¿adonde te diriges?

-pues a su casa donde mas

-te acompaño

-oigan usted! quienes rayos son?!- pregunto/grito Hayato.

Ambos chicos dirigieron su atención al resto de los presentes, se habían olvidado de que había mas personas a su alrededor. Bueno era hora de presentarse ante la Décima Familia vongola.

-Satori Di Angelo- dijo la chica fríamente, viendo a los presentes, analizándolos minuciosamente.

-jaja vamos no seas tan fría Satori-chan- dijo el pelirrojo- yo soy Ian Grey.

-¿de donde conoces al juudaime?- pregunto Hayato de forma seria, él sabia que cuando mas se acercase el día de la ceremonia, mas enemigos aparecerían para quitarle el puesto al siguiente sucesor, debía estar atento.

-¿juudaime?- pregunto asombrado Ian- entonces, él es…..

-si, él es Tsunayoshi Sawada- dijo Satori.

El chico asombrado al no haber notado el parecido con Yuki, si era un poco despistado, se acerco al castaño y lo abrazo para después cogerle de las manos y sonreirle, diciéndole…

-es un placer conocer al hermano de Yuki-chan- solo eso basto para que Tsuna se alejase del chico y lo mirase feo.

-¿que relación tienen con MI hermana?- pregunto seriamente a ambos.

-¿eh? ¿no lo sabes? creí que Yuki-chan te lo dijo…- dijo Ian.

-decirme que ¿?

-que son sus guardianes- dijo una voz.

-Reborn-san/Reborn-sama- dijeron al unísono Satori y Ian.

-Reborn los conoces ¿?- pregunto Tsuna

-Satori Di Angelo, guardiana de la niebla, y Ian Grey, guardián del rayo- dijo Reborn- nos vamos- dijo refiriendo a los dos guardianes de Yuki- Dame-Tsuna será mejor que no llegues tarde o sino te haré entrenar hasta que pidas que te maten ….. y eso vale también para ustedes- les dijo el sicario al resto de los presentes.

Los chicos y las chicas salieron corriendo al darse cuenta de que era muy tarde y solo tenían 7 minutos para llegar a la preparatoria, cada uno toma la mano de su respectiva novia para que no se quedase atrás, Hayato tomo de la mano a Haru y se pusieron a correr, Yamamoto les siguió de cerca, pero Ryohei en vez de tomar la mano de Hana, él la cargo estilo princesa y se la llevo corriendo sin escuchar las protestas de su novia diciendo que era vergonzoso; en cambio Tsuna solo le dijo a Kyoko de debía apurarse, para después comenzar a correr un poco mas adelante de ella sin dirigirle una mirada.

Tsuna y los demás llegaron a las justas, la tensión entre Kyoko y Tsuna era notable, ahora ni se hablaban. Las chicas pensaban que la ruptura entre ellos no seria para nada agradable, solo esperaban que no afectara la amistad que tenían con ellos.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente, Tsuna se encontraba sereno y muy pensativo, hacia que sus amigos se preocuparan, pero él tenia la cabeza en otro lado, su actitud era muy calmada como lo era anteriormente, antes de que su gemela llegase al improviso a alterar el humor del castaño. Al final del día, Tsuna salía de la preparatoria con una sonrisa en su cara, pero no era una sonrisa gentil ni cálida como usualmente tenia, esta era mas bien aterradora, causaba escalofríos en las personas que lo veían.

Martes

Al día siguiente, Tsuna salía de su casa con una sonrisa en su cara, por primera vez en la puerta de la casa Sawada estaba Yuki, pero había algo diferente en ella, se encontraba nerviosa y roja de ¿vergüenza?, pero ¿porque estaba así? nadie lo sabia o ¿tal vez si?.

Cuando Tsuna estaba por irse con sus guardianes…

-Hayato, Takeshi por favor cuiden de mi nii-san- dijo Yuki.

-claro Yuki

-si Yuki-sama

-gracias…. Tsuna ten cuidado- dijo Yuki dandole una mirada significativa.

-no te preocupes, estaré bien, apenas termine la escuela regresare inmediatamente- dijo Tsuna.

Yuki veían como su gemelo se iba, para después volteares e irse sola a algún lugar. Ella iba a a comenzar su recorrido por las calles de Nanimori cuando…..

-Yuki-chan- llamo un pelirrojo a la castaña.

-Enma…- susurro Yuki fríamente al ver que el pelirrojo se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba, pero debía recordar su misión, así que puso buena cara y lo saludo con unas sonrisa.

Con Tsuna y sus guardianes….

Ellos caminaban tranquilamente mientras conversaban de cosas banales, bueno solo Hayato y Takeshi hablaban, Tsuna solo los miraba y sonreía cálidamente. Todo normal hasta que se encontraron con Ryohei y las chicas, porque Kyoko se acerco donde Tsuna para besarlo pero él volteo la cara para otro lado evadiéndola e ignorándola olímpicamente, para después decir solamente con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas: "debemos apurarnos se nos hace tarde…."

Decir que los presentes no estaban sorprendidos era una vil mentira.

Al llegar al salón, Chrome se acerco para saludar pero noto al raro en Tsuna, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Tsuna le tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo a la azotea. Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de tsuna. Después de unos 10 minutos Tsuna y Chrome regresaron, ambos se sonreían con complicidad, decir que Kyoko no estaba molesta por ese intercambio de sonricitas, era mentira, no le gustaba, pero ya hablaría con Chrome después, nadie se metía con lo que era de Sasagawa Kyoko.

Miércoles

Tsuna estaba diferente a otros diaz, ya no almorzaba con sus amigos, desde el lunes cada vez que llegaba la hora del almuerzo él y Chrome se iban a la azotea a comer juntos. Los amigos de Tsuna y las chicas pensaban que su extraño comportamiento era debido a que estaba estresado por el compromiso de su hermana, y por eso estaba actuando un poco mas agresivamente.

En la preparatoria todos los que conocían a Tsuna, como Dame-Tsuna, nunca pensaron ver que un día el castaño perdiera el control de si mismo, ellos siempre lo vieron como un chico pacifista, que no sabia pelear y por eso ellos se aprovechaban de eso, los chicos de la preparatoria eran consientes que Tsuna había cambiado, sus notas habían mejorado y ahora estaban un poco superior a la media, en deportes ya no era pésimo, podían incluso considerado un jugador en la norma, ni hablar de su aspecto porque no tenían nada que decir, en las secundaria no fue popular debido a que era un chico de apariencia débil, ademas su fama de dame no le ayudaba, pero en la preparatoria eso cambio porque Tsuna se había convertido en un chico, según las chicas, "ardiente", a las chicas ya no les importaba su fama de inútil, ahora solo querían estar con uno de los chicos mas guapos y sexis de la preparatoria, Tsuna compartía ese lugar con otros 5 chicos, pero de los 6 chicos solo quedaban 3 porque los otros ya se habían graduado.

¿Adivinaron quienes son los 6 chicos mas populares de la preparatoria?

Bueno el año anterior se había graduado Hibari Kyoya, el prefecto y líder del comité disciplinario de la preparatoria, amante de la disciplina y el orden, las chicas se sintieron atraídas por su aura de misterio y por ser el chico mas fuerte del lugar, pero se desilusionaron cuando supieron que una chica proveniente de la Francia había conquistado el frío y duro corazón del prefecto. Las chicas no podían competir con Louise porque a deferencia de ellas, ellas no le llegaban ni a los talones.

Otro graduado era Rokudo Mukuro, el cual era conocido por su espeluznaste risa, pero aun así atraía a las chicas por su peligrosa aura, pero nunca vieron ni dieron importancia a alguien que siempre esta a su lado, Chrome Dokuro, esa chica que todos consideraban demasiado tímida, mostró su lado mas oscuro y sádico cuando una chica había osado besar en su cara a su novio, porque si después de ese día toda la preparatoria supo que Chrome era la novia del chico mas peligroso de la preparatoria o del segundo, lo dejo a sus criterio.

El ultimo chico graduado era Sasagawa Ryohei, el capitán del club de Boxeo, un chico muy musculoso y bueno en del deporte, había llevado a su equipo a ganar el torneo nacional de Boxeo por tres años consecutivos, pero las chicas de la preparatoria no tuvieron oportunidad, porque desde el ultimo año de las secundaria, el boxeador y Kurakawa Hana comenzaron a salir y su relación era una de las mas fuertes y solidas.

Los otros 3 chicos mas populares se encontraban actualmente en el ultimo año, uno de ellos era Yamamoto Takeshi, el único soltero de los tres chicos mas sexis de la preparatoria, las chicas amaban a los deportistas y la sonrisa del jugador de béisbol siempre hacia estragos con sus fans. Las fans de Yamamoto siempre iban a sus partidos para animarlo y apoyarlo, hacían todo lo posible para llamar su atención, algo sumamente imposible conociendo lo distraídos que es y la poca atención que ponía al genero femenino, pero ellas no renunciaran, las chicas tenían la esperanza que alguna afortunada conquistase el corazón del deportista, pero hasta ahora no había sucedido.

El otro chico igual de popular que Yamamoto era Gokudera Hayato, el novio de Haru Miura, comenzaron a salir desde el primer año de la preparatoria, a pesar de sus continuas peleas infantiles por cualquier cosa, siempre tenían sus momento románticos, para ambos era muy importante su relación porque les fue muy difícil confesar sus sentimientos debido al enorme orgullo que ambos poseían.

El ultimo chico que era considerado uno de los mas guapos, era nada menos que Sawada Tsunayoshi, el novio de Sasagawa Kyoko, hermana menor del boxeador Sasagawa Ryohei, los estudiantes de la preparatoria nunca supieron cuando empezaron a salir, porque ellos tenían entendido que en secundaria la chica lo había rechazado y habían solo quedado como amigos.

Bueno algo que impresiono mucho a los que conocían a Dame-Tsuna fue el como amenazo de muerte a uno de los estudiantes

¿increíble, no?

nadie se lo esperaba.

¿quieren saber lo que sucedió?

bueno esto sucedió el miércoles de la ultima semana antes de su graduación.

Esa misma mañana como siempre Tsuna se fue a sentar a su asiento a mirar por la ventana, cuando un par de chicos se le acercaron y comenzaron a burlase de él, lo de siempre.

-Dame-Tsuna ¿porque tan solo?- chico 1

-acaso tus amigos se aburrieron de ti- chico 2

-jaja seguramente incluso su novia lo dejo

Los chicos seguían burlándose, cuando Tsuna se paró de su asiento estrepitosamente.

-cierra—tu—maldita—boca- dijo de forma mordaz Tsuna mientras fulminaba con la mirada a esos chicos, para después irse del salón y regresar unos minutos antes de que tocase el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases.

Eso sorprendió de sobremanera a los bravucones, los cuales no se esperaron esa reacción pero pudieron notar como una aura asesina emanaba del chico antes de irse del salón. Los chicos que molestaron a Tsuna pensaron que lo que habían visto era solo producto de su imaginación y que su mente les había hecho una mala jugada, pero fueron distraídos por las ligeras risas y murmullos del resto de los estudiantes, causando enojo en los bravucones los cuales habían sido ignorados por el castaño. Cuando regreso el castaño, sus guardianes ya estaban en el aula así que Tsuna comenzó a sonreír de nuevo, como lo hacia siempre.

Los bravucones que habían intentado intimidar a Tsuna, quisieron vengarse del castaño y aprovecharon de una oportunidad, donde Tsuna se encontraba solo en el pasillo. Tsuna se dirigía al baño que se encontraba en el primer piso, era el mas alejaos de los salones, el castaño había escogido ese momento para ir al baño ya que se encontraba solo, algo muy raro, pero no pensaba encontrarse rodeado de 4 sujetos que, al parecer, lo iban a moler a golpes.

Un grupo de chicas que caminaban por ahí de casualidad vieron lo lejos como Dame-Tsuna era acorralado por 4 sujetos, ellas inmediatamente fueron a avisar a los demás.

¿seguramente pensaron que ellas fueron a decirle a los demás para que se evite un posible masacre del castaño, verdad?

Pues se equivocan, las chicas fueron a avisarles a los demás para que iniciasen la apuesta.

¿cual apuesta?

Bueno déjenme explicarles, desde Rokudo Mukuro y Hibari Kyoya, por casualidades de la vida, habían acabado siendo compañeros en un mismo salón, las peleas entre ambos no faltaron, por un lado el guapo prefecto amante del orden con sus tonfas y por el otro lado el sexy chico peligroso con su tridente.

Gracias a un comentario de un estudiante que dijo "yo creo que ganará Rokudo…..", para ser rápidamente interrumpido por otro estudiante "estas loco, es obvio que granara Hibari" de ahí comenzó todo, de un simple comentario se llegaron a las apuestas, claramente el rumor sobre las apuestas sobre quien ganaría en próximo enfrentamiento entre el prefecto y el chico del tridente, llegaron a los oídos de Hibari y, como siempre sucedía, fueron mordidos hasta la muerte o bueno hasta que quedaron inconscientes, pero esto no impidió que los alumnos siguieran apostado a escondidas del prefecto. Pero ahora que ambos, el prefecto y el chico del tridente, se habían graduado, comenzaron a apostar por cualquier pelea que sucediese en la preparatoria.

Regresando a donde estaba Tsuna, un montón de estudiantes ya se habían asomado por la ventana, algunos veían desde una distancia prudente, otros solo se quedaron viendo desde el pasillo, la pelea había comenzado…..

Por otro lado, Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, Haru, Kyoko y Hana estaban buscando Tsuna, él cual había desaparecido desde hace mucho y eso que solo les había dicho que iba al baño, se demoraba demasiado, en eso dos chicos pasaron corriendo empujando levemente al guardián de la tormenta, causando que despotricase y los mandase a otro país con solo sus palabras, Yamamoto siendo mas razonable….

-ma ma Hayato tranquilo… ¿hey chicos, porque tan prisa?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-hay una pelea de 4 contra 1….

-si y Dame-tsuna es el protagonista…

Después los chicos se fueron corriendo, pero fueron inmediatamente seguidos por los amigos del castaño, pero ellos nunca pensaron encontrase con ese asombroso y horrible escenario. Sangre en el piso, cuerpos golpeados brutalmente y Tsuna en centro de los 4 estudiantes ileso sin ningún rasguño ni una gota de sudor. Los estudiantes que habían presenciado la masacre de los bravucones incluso sintieron piedad por ellos, el castaño los había golpeado sin ningún posibilidad de que ellos pudiesen devolver sus golpes. Sin piedad ni compasión. Una característica que los alumnos de la preparatoria no pensaron ver en el pacifico castaño.

Los estudiantes tenían literalmente la boca abierta por el asombro, pero mas parecían asustados, cuando el castaño noto la presencia de sus amigos, se volteo y solo les sonrío con amabilidad y dulzura, para después dirigirse a ellos y decirle "será mejor irnos", Tsuna comenzó a alejarse del lugar seguido de Chrome, la cual no había dudado en seguirle, el resto de los chicos se encontraban asombrados por el cambio de Tsuna, Hayato y Yamamoto veían asombrados a su amigo, pero en el fondo se sentían un poco aliviados porque ellos ya estaba cansados que su amigo el castaño siempre se dejase golpear por aquellos, diciendo "la violencia solo atrae mas violencia".

Después de ese episodio ningún estudiante volvió a dirigirse al castaño con el apelativo de Dame-Tsuna, bueno si no querían ser golpeados.

Jueves

Tsuna actuaba de forma diferente, ya no estaba en modalidad de hermano sobre protector, ya no decía nada cuando Enma o Dino, venían por su hermana y la invitaban a salir, algo raro que notaron los amigos de Tsuna era que su gemela, al ver a Enma y Dino, ponía una cara de disgusto para después suspirar y sonreír. Ambos se comportaban de forma diferente, Yuki casi no paraba en casa y lo mas raro era que los amigos/guardianes de Yuki, Alvaro, Ian, Satori y Yuri, pasaban mas tiempo con Tsuna que con Yuki. Los amigos del castaño habían notado que cuando Tsuna se iba a almorzar con Chrome a la azotea, se unían también los guardianes de la gemela de Tsuna.

Nadie entendía el extraño comportamiento de Tsuna. Hayato por su parte aprovecho el tiempo que su jefe no estaba con él, para pasar mas tiempo con su novia Haru, en cambio Yamamoto se dedico a entrenar con su espada, Ryohei pasaba su tiempo con Hana, por otra parte Kyoko no quería hacer mal tercio así que prefirió estar de lado y darles privacidad a su hermano y su amiga, pero cuando se iba a almorzar siempre escogía un lugar de donde se pudiese observar claramente lo que hacia su "novio", ella podía ver como el reía y hablaba tan amenamente con los guardianes y amigos de su gemela, ademas de que Chrome se había integrado muy bien al grupo.

Con la pareja carnívora (Kyoya y Louise)….

-¿que haces?- pregunto Kyoya a su novia, la cual veía por la ventana.

-no entendió….- susurro ella.

-…..- Kyoya solo la miro en forma de pregunta.

-no se lo que pretende haciendo esto- dijo mientras se volteaba y lo miraba a los ojos, causando en el azabache ese estremeciendo tan familiar que le causaba su novia cada vez que lo veia a los ojos.

-¿quien?

-Yuki….- dijo Louise mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana y centraba su mirada en Tsuna y los que lo acompañaban.

-esa carnívora puede hacer lo que le plazca, pero si causa disturbios, la morderé hasta la muerte!

-Yuki no la hará a menos que sea provocada

-quiero pelear contra ella

-pídeselo, no creo que se negué

-la conoces bien…

-claro, fue mi primera amiga…

A la hora de salida, Tsuna junto a los demás salían de la institución, pero fueron detenidos por la presencia del carnívoro Hibari Kyoya y su novia Louise. Tsuna palideció al verla, porque se le había olvidado de hablar con Louise.

-pelea conmigo- hablo el azabache, mientras miraba a Tsuna.

-TEME! como puedes pedirle eso al juudaime- grito Hayato.

-tch… no le pedido anda al omnívoro- dijo fríamente- solo lo repetiré una vez mas…..

Tsuna no sabia que hacer, se encontraba sumamente nervioso…

-….. pelea conmigo….

_"No, no, no, no lo digas por favor!"_

-….. Sawada Tsunayuki.

-jaja Hibari-san es my gracioso desu, si quieres pelear con Yuki-san, deberías ir a pedírselo a ella y no a Tsuna-san- dijo Haru.

-cállate herbívora, no te entrometas.

-no le hables así a Haru!- defendió Hayato a su novia.

-Yuki….. ¿porque estas vestida así?- pregunto directamente Louise a Tsuna, revelando su secreto.

Kyoya y Louise, después de la llegada de Yuki, se fueron a cumplir una misión dada por el mejor hitman del mundo, habían regresado hace solo algunas horas.

-ahhhh…- suspiro "Tsuna" al verse descubierto- bueno…todo fue idea de Yoshi-nii

-no me diras que….- la imaginación de Louise comenzó a trabajar.

-¡Tsuna!- grito una chica castaña, "Yuki".

-no pensé que te gustaba el travestismo, Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo burlonamente Hibari.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE- grito "Yuki".

-ya nos descubrieron- dijo "Tsuna" un poco desanimado, para después sacar su celular y marcar un numero velozmente para solo decir una cuantas palabras y colgar al instante "ya nos descubrieron….. si …. ya puedes parar Satori-chan"

Después de eso se vio como la apariencia de Tsuna se disolvía y aparecía Yuki con el uniforme masculino de la preparatoria, lo cual le quedaba grande, contemporáneamente, la apariencia de "Yuki" se disolvía para parecer Tsuna vestido de chica, con un vestido negro de tiras, y una linea vertical roja que dividía el vestido por la mitad y otra horizontal.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, los gemelos Sawada fueron a cambiarse o mejor dicho a ponerse la ropa del contrario. Decir que los amigos de los gemelos estaban sorprendidos era poco, la boca les llegaba hasta el piso de la impresión, solo algunos guardaron la compostura, porque ya se habían dado cuenta del cambio pero otros…..

Con los amigos de Tsuna y Yuki…

-kufufu parece que fueron engañados…- dijo burlonamente Mukuro, el cual había aparecido por que había venido por Chrome, él iba a recogerle todos los días y siempre le acompañaba a la preparatoria.

-cállate cabeza de piña!- grito molesto Hayato, al darse cuenta que había pasado casi una semana con la gemela de Tsuna y no se había dado cuenta, ahora entendía porque se comportaba de forma tan extraña.

-oya oya… podría ser que no te diste cuenta del cambio- dijo Mukuro.

-tch….

-ma ma tranquilos chicos

-eso fue EXTREMO

-pero, ¿porque el juudaime y Yuki-sama cambiaron lugares?

-es que tenia curiosidad sobre como era la vida escolar

-¡Yuki-sama!- grito Hayato sorprendido, porque no había sentido su presencia.

-pelea conmigo- exigió Kyoya cansado de toda la palabrería y de la multitud que había, incluso ya había sacado sus tonfas y estaba en posición de pelea.

-claro- acepto la castaña sin pensárselo dos veces.

-no regreses muy tarde- dijo Reborn apareciendo al improviso.

-no prometo nada, no creo que Kyoya-san sea alguien fácil de vencer- dijo Yuki con mucha confianza de que iba ganar-….. avísale a nii-san.

Después de que Kyoya y Yuki se fueran…..

-Louise-san no vas con ellos desu ¿?- pregunto Haru.

-no quiero morir, así que iré dentro de un buen rato

-¿que quieres decir?- pregunto Hana, curiosa por lo que dijo la pelirroja.

-ambos son fuertes y si no tienen a alguien que los detengan, no pararan hasta que uno de ellos quede inconsciente…. - Louise al percatarse de lo que dijo, se fue corriendo para ver la pelea e intervenir si fuera necesario, no quería que ni su amiga ni su novio saliesen muy lastimados.

-…. ¿donde esta Yuki?- pregunto Tsuna el cual ya vestía el uniforme masculino de la preparatoria. El castaño noto como al haber preguntado el paradero de su gemela, algunos se habían puestos tensos.

-TU HERMANA TENDRÁ UN PELEA EXTREMA CONTRA HIBARI!- grito entusiasmando Ryohei por la extrema pelea que el azabache y la castaña protagonizarían.

Los presentes tuvieron casi contemporáneamente un facepalm.

…..

…..

…..

Ryohei no entendía porque todos se habían quedado en silencio, y porque Tsuna había bajado la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos cubriesen sus ojos.

…..

…..

…..

Pero al final se dio cuenta y logró comprenderlo.

…..

…..

…..

Metió la pata.

…..

…..

…..

No debió haber dicho nada.

Pero antes que algunos de ellos pudiese reaccionar, una explosión se escuchó, los chicos vieron que a las afueras de Nanimori, cerca a la montaña, el polvo se había levantado creando casi nubes marrones que se disolvían poco a poco, para después ver como llamas de tipo cielo y nube colisionaban entre si.

Todos los presentes se impresionaron ante tal espectáculo y se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraban el guardián de la nube y la gemela de Tsuna. Lo que vieron los dejaron sin palabras, ambos estaban cansados y tenían solo unos rasguños, sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre, Hibari empuñaba firmemente sus tonfas mientras que Yuki sostenía un cetro blanco, el cual era mas grande que ella y en una de las puntas había una cosa en forma de un capullo de una flor.

Hibari aprovecho la distracción de Yuki, al ver que los demás herbívoros habían ido a ver la pelea, el azabache iba a comenzar de nuevo su ataque pero sintió como alguien le golpeado en el pecho, mandándolo a volar unos metros.

-NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A YUKI/ YUKI-CHAN- dijeron dos voces al unísono muy enfadadas, al ver que su hermanita estaba siendo golpeada.

-chicas….- susurro Yuki, reconociendo a sus dos guardianas

La primera chica, la cual se puso delante de Yuki en forma de protección, era de tez blanca, cabellos castaño claro y largo hasta casi la mitad de la cintura y poseía unos bonitos ojos color verde esmeralda muy puros, tendría alrededor de unos 20 años, media cerca del 1.60 cm. Ella era la guardiana de la niebla, Artemis Fiamma, una chica que provenía de Italia, la cual actualmente empuñaba una espada muy filosa y le hacia frente a HIbari.

La segunda chica, la cual se puso de lado de Yuki, era una pelirroja con rayitos dorados, su cabellos le llegaba hasta la cintura y en las puntas tenia unos bonitos caireles, sus ojos eran de color dorado con destellos rojos, era pequeña de 1.60 cm, tenia puesto un vestido negro extraples y el parte inferior del vestido tenia encajes de un color rojo, ademas tenia puestas una botas altas hasta arriba de la rodilla que se abrochaban con listones rojos a los lados. Ella era la guardiana del sol, Aika di Fenece, de 18 años, la cual sostenía firmemente dos abanicos.

-¿Yuki-chan estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Aika al notar los leves rasguños que tenia.

-Yuki….- llamo Artemis con voz fría a su amiga- ¿puedo matarlo?- pregunto ella de la misma forma, su amiga estaba lastimada por culpa de ese sujeto de cabellos negro, no podía tolerarlo.

-ah! espera Artemis-chan, Aika-chan, estoy bien, solo…..- intentaba explicar lo que sucedía.

-no te entrometas- dijo Hibari molesto al ser interrumpido en su pelea con la carnívora castaña.

-CALLATE MOCOSO- gritaron ambas guardianas, sorprendiendo al azabache, lo acaban de llamar mocoso, en su cara esto no iba a quedarse así.

-Kyoya-san podemos terminar nuestra pelea después…..- Yuki intentaba que la cosa no degenerase porque si sus amigas/hermanas peleaban contra el azabache, terminarían destruyendo Nanimori.

Hibari no escucho lo que dijo la castaña y se lanzo a atacar a Artemis, pero el golpe fue interceptado por otro sujeto. Al improviso, en tan solo unos segundos, un chico alto de 1.80 cm, de cabello marrón oscuro casi chocolate, poseedor de unos ojos azules eléctricos afilados, de piel nívea casi pálida, tenia un cuerpo de portada de revista, un excelente cuerpo. El era el guardián de la lluvia, Mark Stanislav, un chico de 21 años que provenía de la Rusia, el cual había interceptado el golpe de HIbari Kyoya con sus dos espadas.

Pero no solo ellos llegaron, todos los guardianes de Yuki estaban presentes, mirando mal al guardián de la nube de Tsuna.

-acaso no te enseñaron que nunca debes golpear a una mujer- dijo con frialdad Alvaro, haciendo retroceder al azabache, el cual solo chasqueo la lengua.

-te debería asesinar solo por haber intentado golpear a mi familia- dijo Mark asesinando al azabache con la mirada.

-nadie debe ponerle una mano encima a mis amigas- dijo Ian, el cual siempre se caracterizaba por ser un chico muy sonriente, pero ahora se encontraba muy serio.

-en especial si es Yuki-nee -dijo Aika, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-te haré sufrir el doble de dolor de lo que soporto Yuki- dijo Satori sádicamente.

-date por muerto guardián de la nube- dijo gélidamente Artemis.

Los seis guardianes de Yuki miraban con odio al pobre azabache, el cual al final termino un poco confundido, lo único que había hecho era tener una pelea justa con la castaña, con el consentimiento de ella misma ¿y todo para que? para que vengas ellos y comiencen a decirles un montos de cosas sin sentido.

-BASTA!- se escucho un grito, que provenía de atrás de los guardianes de la castaña- están equivocados, Kyoya-san me pidió que peleasen contra él y yo acepte -dijo Yuki a sus guardianes, los cuales al ver que habían malinterpretado la situación, bajaron sus armas.

-pero…..- alguien iba a protestar, pero interrumpido por una sensual voz.

-Ciaossu- dijo el sexy sicario.

Los guardianes de Yuki, al verlo, se relajaron y guardaron sus armas. Por otro lado, Tsuna se había acercado a Hibari ferozmente y le había propinado un golpe en la cara, tomando por sorpresa al azabache que a lo mucho había logrado esquivar el golpe parcialmente.

-no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana- dijo de forma amenazante Tsuna, el cual se encontraba en modo hiper, los demás estaban incrédulos al ver el arrebato del castaño, pero no se esperaron ver que su gemela fuese donde él y le propinase una golpe mandándolo a volar hasta un árbol.

-Tsunayoshi-nii ¿se puede saber porque golpeaste a Kyoya-san? él no ha hecho nada malo -dijo Yuki, mientras sonreía y desprendía un aura muy linda pero a la vez muy atemorizante, estaba molesta.

Los guardianes de Yuki, sabían que no debían meterse si no querían salir lastimados, ellos la conocían y sabían como era ella cuando se molestaba, mas de uno de ellos había experimentado sobre su piel lo que era hacer enojar a la castaña, no era nada agradable recordarlo, uno de ellos tuvo pesadillas por un buen tiempo, tenia incluso miedo de cerrar los ojos, era algo que no querían ver de nuevo. Por eso cuando la vieron sonriendo de ese modo inconscientemente dieron un paso atrás. Reborn veia divertido la escena, era tiempo que no la veia molesta y pensar que no se hubiera esperado que Yuki golpease a su gemelo, eso era nuevo.

Existían tres cosas que hacían enfurecer a la castaña:

La primera, que alguien lastimase a su familia.

La segunda, que alguien se metiese con sus preciados dulces y postres.

Tercero, que alguien interrumpiese una de sus peleas.

Volviendo con Tsuna….

-Yuki…. ¿porque?- pregunto desconcertado Tsuna, al no comprender el motivo de su gemela para golpearlo, esperen…. lo había golpeado! y ni siquiera había podido reaccionar.

-no me gusta que interfieran en mis pelas- dijo para borrar su sonrisa y mirarle a lo ojos seriamente, demostrándole que no bromean.

Los gemelos Sawada se quedaron viendo un buen rato y después de unos minutos, Tsuna chasqueo la lengua y Yuki comenzó a sonreír.

Por otro lado…..

En las profundidades del bosque, ser de donde se encontraban Yuki y Tsuna y sus respectivo guardianes, un peliblanco observaba detalladamente a Yuki.

-te encontré usagi-chan- dijo mientras se instauraba un sonrisa en los labios del desconocido.- que la diversión comience.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Yuki y Artemis estaban regresando de la pastelería conversando amenamente, ella le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Yuki se fue, estaban tan distraídas que no se dieron cuenta como un joven rubio, Dino Cavallone, se paraba o mejor dicho se petrificaba delante de ellas, Yuki lo vio y lo saludo, pero noto el ambiente muy raro. Dino no miraba a Yuki, miraba a su acompañante, Artemis. Ambos se miraban incrédulos de estar uno delante de otro.

Yuki solo observaba la escena, pero algo le llamo la atención y se sorprendió, vio en los ojos de Artemis solo dolor y tristeza, iba decir algo pero noto también como los ojos de Dino solo mostraban culpabilidad. Eso no le gustaba a Yuki, debía sacar a su amiga de ese lugar, no sabia lo que pasaba que por la expresión que ella mostraba, parecía que de un momento a otro las lagrimas se harían presente. Yuki tomo de la mano a Artemis y se fueron corriendo, no sin antes decir que tenían prisa, para dejar solo a Dino sorprendido por la acción de la castaña, y una vez que llegaron al parque mas cercano…

-yo…- Artemis no sabia que decir, ella le había ocultado algo muy importante a su amiga.

-no digas nada- le dijo para tranquilizarla- no te exigiré que me lo digas, se que cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propio secretos y si no me los has dicho habrás tenido tus motivos- dijo ella sonriéndole tranquilamente- pero no me gusta verte triste, no se que habrá pasado, pero puedes confiar en mi, cuando estés lista no dudes en contármelo…

-gracias…. ¿puedo….?

-claro

Yuki apenas respondió, Artemis la abrazo y comenzó a sollozar, después aparecieron las lagrimas, lagrimas llenas de pura tristeza y decepción, las lagrimas que demostraban cuanto dolor había en su corazón, lo había reprimido por tanto tiempo, lo había escondido de todos, no quería que vieran que su corazón estaba roto, roto a causa de él, a causa de Dino Cavallone el cual se lo rompió.

A lo lejos, detrás de un árbol, un joven rubio veia la escena, él también estaba triste, no quería verla llorar, pero no podía hacer nada, ya no podía, él había puesto fin a su cuento de hadas, pero era un fin sin ningún "vivieron felices para siempre". Dino se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, él se negó pero….., no sirvió de nada, él era el jefe de la familia Cavallone y tenia responsabilidades y obligaciones. Ya no podía seguir presente en la la vida de Artemis, ya no tenia el derecho.

El sábado por la tarde, Tsuna y Yuki se encontraban jugando videojuegos en la recamara del primero, Reborn no estaba, había salido con los guardianes de Yuki y Tsuna, sin que estos últimos lo supieran.

-nii-san ¿no te aburres?

-si, ¿salimos?

-vallamos por un helado!

Yuki y Tsuna fueron a la heladería mas cercana, iban caminando tranquilamente por la calle cuando algo se choco con Yuki.

-lo siento señorita, no me fijaba por donde iba- dijo un joven peliblanco con tonalidades violáceas, ojos violas y un tatuaje en la mejilla. El chico veia unos jeans flancos, una camisa negra y un clueco blanco, vestía muy formal.

-BYAKURAN!- miro sorprendido al joven.

-oh Hola Tsunayoshi-kun, tanto tiempo.

-¿pero que haces aquí?

-vine a conocer a mi novia…

Byakuran se acerco Yuki sensualmente, para después tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo, para después poder alzar su barbilla con su mano y mirarla a los ojos, causando un sonrojo en Yuki y un poco de incomodidad al estar tan cerca del joven.

-¿p-podrias soltarme?

-no

-Byakuran… suéltala ahora mismo

-oh acaso te molesta Tsunayoshi-kun, deberías ir acostumbrándote, … … usagi-chan será mía.

-quita tus sucias manos de ella- dijo Tsuna intentando golpearlo, pero Byakuran lo esquivo rápidamente.

-bueno usagi-chan nos vemos después, solo vine para verte. Adiós Tsunayoshi-kun…. o debería llamarte cuñado- dijo Byakuran antes de irse.

Yuki y Tsuna se dirigían en silencio a casa, el trayecto fue silencioso, Yuki observada los gesto de su gemelo muy entretenida, no se había dado cuenta de cuan expresivo podía ser, por otra parte Tsuna, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamiento, había encontrado un buena forma de liberar su estrés que le causaba las sanguijuelas (pretendientes), imaginarse como los torturaba, alguna veces solo se imaginaba uno pero el mejor escenario era cuando en su mente los imaginaba a todos y….. era espectacular.

Delante de la casa Sawada se encontraba una chica, Sasagawa Kyoko, la cual estaba con una sonrisa que para Yuki era falsa, Tsuna al verla solo la saludo. Kyoko no hizo nada para seguir conversando con su supuesto novio, pero lo que si les sorprendió a los gemelos fue que ella quería hablar con Yuki.

Ambas se fueron caminando hasta llegar a un parque, donde Kyoko se paro al improviso encarándola.

-aléjate de Tsuna- dijo seriamente Kyoko, sus ojos solo mostraban rabia.

-¿disculpa?

-dije que te alejes de él, no lo repetiré de nuevo

-no tengo porque acerté caso, él es mi hermano

-¿tu hermano? si como no, ahora es tu hermano, ¿no? no me engañaras….. sabia que había algo raro cuando te vi la primera vez

-pero, ¿de que estas hablando?

-ustedes son unos asquerosos, sois repugnantes, seguramente sedujiste a Tsuna-kun ¿no? sis so debe ser- dijo de forma desquiciada.

-estas loca!? de que estas hablando?

-los escuche!- termino gritando Kyoko- los escuche ayer! como te confesaba a Tsuna y él te correspondía

-estas mal de la cabeza! es mi hermano gemelo!

-mentirosa! los escuche claramente!- grito Kyoko mientras le propinaba un fuerte cachetada.

Yuki no entendía, la estaban acusando de incesto, debe estar loca Kyoko, como pudo ocurrírsele eso. Algo andaba mal en la cabeza de ella.

-será mejor que me vaya….- dijo Yuki conteniendo su ira, por que la habían golpeado, Kyoko era una civil y no podía hacerle nada.

-ni se te ocurra!…..

Pero Yuki se fue, dejando sola a Kyoko con sus pensamientos desquiciados y sin sentido.

"pero ella dijo que nos escucho ayer…. ah! ya se a lo que se refiriere….. como pudo pensar eso…. definitivamente esta loca"

Con Kyoko….

-…. jaja … ahora comprendo porque Tsuna-kun se comportaba tan fríamente conmigo, si eso debe ser, no hay duda, él me ama solo a mi, pero… no, yo le ayudare, le haré olvidar a su hermana, la quitare de en medio, ella solo ristre su atención de mi su novia.

Kyoko a causa de los celos había hecho que su mente crease situaciones inimaginables donde en realidad no había nada.

Con Yuki….

"ahhhh- suspiro- es increíble que pensara eso, ¿debería decírselo a Yoshi? será mejor que no, no quiero meterme en la relación de mi gemelo, ella no me gusta pero….., no, será mejor que no. Él es amigo ase su hermano, ademas es su guardián del sol, intentare solucionar este problema yo misma, le explicare lo que sucedió realmente a Kyoko, parece que lo malinterpretó, después seguramente todo volverá a la normalidad".

Yuki estaba un pocos preocupada, su mejilla aun estaba roja y tenia un ligero rasguño, eso no podría esconderlo de nadie. Ahora estaba en problemas, seguramente sus guardianes y Tsuna le pedirían una explicación. Tenia que inventarse algo realmente creíble. Solo esperaba que ÉL no se enterase… pero hablando del diablo….

-¿quien fue?- dijo una sensual y ronca voz, el "novio" de Yuki había aparecido delante de ella y tomando con delicadeza su cara observo la pequeña herida de la castaña, al parecer alguien la había lastimado a su pequeña, parece que correrá sangre.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes…

-dímelo- ordeno el hombre- lo matare

-no, no lo hagas, hubo un malentendido, ella se molesto y….-intentaba explicarse Yuki.

-¿ella? a si que fue una zorra…. - dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-no es una zorra, es la novia de Yoshi, por favor no le hagas nada

-¿porque?- pregunto simplemente, quería saber el motivo del golpe antes de ir a asesinar al culpable, pero seria de una forma muy dolorosa, no merecía un muerte rápida.

-cree que Yoshi y yo somos pareja

-… ¿le falta un tornillo?

-creo que si, pero por favor no le hagas nada- dijo suplicándole, poniendo ojitos de perrito abandonado.

-…- el "novio" de Yuki no pudiendo resistirse a esa mirada accedió- tch… si vuelve a lastimarte, no dudare en matarla ¿entendido?

-ok

El "desconocido" antes de irse solo la beso, iniciando el beso de forma tierna y dulce, siendo correspondido inmediatamente para después rodear con su brazos el cuello de su novio, él sonrío y la sujeto por la cintura, eso no duro mucho porque termino siendo un beso apasionado, lleno de deseo y lujuria, él pensó que si no la soltaba ahora, seguramente la secuestraría y terminaría llevándosela al hotel mas cercano. Con todo el autocontrol que tenia la soltó, pero al ver esa cara, ojos brillosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entre abiertos y rojos, no se resistió. Se la llevaría, lo necesitaba, ademas ella no se negaría.

-será mejor que avises que llegaras tarde- dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa- no te me escaparas….

Desde lejos, los guardianes de Yuki veían la escena, ya se esperaban que ellos hiciesen trampa.

-parece que tendremos que cubrir a Yuki-chan- dijo Aika, feliz de poder ayudar a su amiga.

-uhm- solo asintió Mark.

-siempre tan elocuentemente…- se burlo Alvaro.

-no molestes….- dijo mirando fastidiado a Alvaro.

-Alvaro-kun, Mark-kun no peleen y regresemos rápido- dijo Aika mientras agarraba de las manos a ambos y se los llevaba en dirección a casa de los Sawada.

-hey! no me dejen atrás, malvados- grito Ian, al ver que Aika, Alvaro y Mark se iban, para después seguirles.

-…..- Satori estaba silenciosa, veia el cielo constantemente, parecía que iba a llover.

-¿sucede algo Satori?- pregunto Artemis, curiosa por saber que cosa pasaba por la cabeza de Satori.

-¿esa pregunta creo que debería hacértelo yo, no crees?

-¿porque?

-has estado actuando muy extraño desde ayer, Yuki esta preocupada

-¿que….?- Artemis estaba sorprendida, ella pensaba que lo había ocultado bien.

-ella dijo que no interfiriéramos, que tu nos los contarías en su debido tiempo

-yo….

-no te preocupes….- dijo antes de irse- recuerda que ya no estas sola, ninguno de nosotros lo estas.

-es verdad, ahora somos una familia…

Continuara….

Wao no pensé en escribir tanto, son 26 paginas incluso yo me sorprendo

Bueno ¿que les pareció el cap? Se aceptan sugerencias ^^

Como ya podrán deducir se acerca el final de Sasagawa Kyoko! ¿les parece bien o es demasiado rápido? Tiene alguna hipótesis sobre quien es el "novio" de Yuki-chan? Se esperaron ver a Byakuran? ¿quieren saber lo que hizo Tsuna en esos 4 días en el cual se hizo pasar por hermana? ¿que creen que oculta Artemis-chan? ¿porque se habrá puesto así cuando visualizo a Dino? ¿y Satori, porque estaba tan pensativa? Quien sabe... no, esperen yo si lo se ^^

Bueno ya introduci a todos los guardianes, solo me falta introducir a un personaje mas y listo ^^

No se olviden dejar un humilde rw, se los agradecería, ademas necesito sugerencias, porque a partir del próximo cap, los acosadores ... digo los que quieren conquistar a Yuki...

"novio de Yuki": no lo lograran, ella es mía.

N/A: al menos déjales intentarlo.

"novio de Yuki": no

Bueno como decía, a partir del próximo capitulo, los pretendientes de Yuki tendrán mas participación, así que necesito ideas, sobre las futuras citas ¿sugerencias?

**PREGUNTA:**

**Si tuvieran la oportunidad de ver que los guardianes de Tsuna y Yuki usando cosplay ¿cuales serian y de que anime? **

**y si fueran a un Kakaroke ¿que canciones cantarían? **

**Respondan si no el próximo cap me demorare mas por falta de ideas T^T**

Nos leemos en el próximo cap

Ciaossu


End file.
